Collision
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: Reid/OC. When I moved to Ipswich from Australia, there were two things i didn't expect. One, to become the object of fascination for a certain blonde Son of Ipswich and two: that my enemy would team up with theirs. This is going to be a great year.
1. Note The Sarcasm

**Okay, so this my first Covenant fan fiction. Don't kill me if it's not exactly the best with the characters and what not. **

**Chapter One**

I sighed as I dropped my suitcase on my bed. I looked around the little room I was supposed to share with a girl named Kirra; it was nice enough, tidy within reason and a bit boring in general. I didn't really care. My dorm room would be a place to sleep, and nothing more.

Spenser Academy. I'm supposed to be safe here. For some reason, there's an inkling feeling in my stomach that I won't be. That he'll find me and take my powers.

I've just moved over to America from Australia, and I'm not happy. I loved Australia, but according to my adoptive dad, it's not safe there for me.

It was safe once. Before my sixteenth birthday – when I became vulnerable to the demons.

I wipe away a tear, remembering my adoptive mum. She had begged me to run from Australia before my birthday; so that _he_ couldn't find me and take my powers. But I had ignored her; and he'd shown up on my birthday.

I'm a Nyxkiss. I'm what comes when a demon and an angel fall in love. I'm their spawn. Their end product. As soon as I was born, I was taken to the mortal world and my real parents were killed. Their love was illegal. So was I. But I still live.

The door opens and I quickly put on a fake smile. As I turn around, the person standing in the door way wrinkles her nose in disgust. "You must be the new girl." She states, walking in and fixing her make-up in the mirror.

"I'm Cassia Delvin. Cassie for short." I tell her. She's pretty, but not stunning, with frizzy red hair and an ugly facial expression.

"Whatever. I'm Kirra. Guess you're stuck with me." She looks at me coldly and I return it in full force. I've barely introduced myself and I already hate it here. "Listen, I'll take pity on you; we're heading out to a party on the beach. It's a bonfire party. Have fun getting there." She laughs and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

I sit on the end of my bed and rub my sleeved arms. I lift up the sleeve of my left arm and flinch as the air hits the cut. It's in the shape of an X. It's the only way to drain a Nyxkiss of their powers.

"Enough." I say, hearing my mum's voice in my head, telling me to go to the party and prove this Kirra girl wrong. So, with that thought in mind, I head for the door, grabbing my mobile phone on the way through. I switch it on and it buzzes with a message.

_Hey, have a good year, Cass. Love, Dad._

I send him back a simple smiley face and put my phone in my pocket. I walk down the halls and turn a corner, running into someone as I do so.

"I am so sorry." I say, picking myself up off the floor. A large hand appears in my view to help me up and I take it, apologising once again.

He laughs. "It's fine. You must be new here." He states the obvious and I'm suddenly aware that I'm looking up at a giant. Well, a giant compared to me. "I'm Brendan Julias."

"Cassia Delvin." I say, putting my hand out. He takes it and shakes it with a handsome smile on his face. He's got light brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. He's a little skinny and I get the vibe that he's gay.

"Where are you from? You've got an accent…" He asks curiously.

"I'm from Australia. Just moved over here." I state, smiling a little, hoping to stay away from that conversation.

"How come you moved here? All the way from 'down under'?" He asks, laughing at his own joke.

"My, uh, my mum died and my dad wanted a new start." It's not a complete lie. She did die and my dad did want us to move here. But not just for a new start.

"Oh." He says glumly. "Are you going to the party?" he asks, effectively changing the subject. "Because I can give you a ride there if you want?" he tells me kindly. I smile and nod my thanks as he leads me out to his car.

Twenty-five minutes later, we're at the beach and I jump out of his car, feeling slightly motion sick. "Thanks for the ride." I say. He nods and goes off in a separate direction. I square my shoulders and walk into the crowd.

It's not long until I'm stopped by a friendly looking girl. "Hi, I'm Kate. You must be new here." She says. Does everybody here state the obvious?!

"Yeah, I just moved over from Australia. I'm Cassie." I tell her, smiling as her friend runs up to us and smacks her on the bum.

"Hey, I'm Sarah." The blonde introduces herself. I realise that these two are physically opposite. Kate is dark-skinned, dark haired and dark eyed, whereas Sarah is fair skinned, blonde and blue eyed.

I introduce myself back to her kindly. "So, do you guys do this every night? Or just the weekends?" I ask curiously.

Kate laughs slightly. "We do it at the beginning of each year. Fun isn't it?" She asks, taking a sip of her drink. Sarah looks around.

"Who is _that_?" She asks Kate, grinning. "He's kind of cute." She says.

Kate looks to where she's pointing. "Oh, that's Aaron. Stay away from him; major jerk and treats every girl like dirt." She warns.

I look at him and nearly smile as I see my roommate standing next to him, hanging off his arm. "Hey, that's my roommate. Standing next to him." I say, pointing to the redheaded Kirra.

They look at me and smirk. "Kirra? You got stuck with Kirra?" Kate asks. I nod my head, frowning. "You poor thing. Have you met her yet? She's a bitch, trust me." She tells me what I already know.

"Yeah, I met her before I came over here with some guy called Brendan Julias. She doesn't like me." I tell them. "I don't know why, I hardly said a bloody word to her." I say loudly. Oh, I'm slightly annoyed. Just a little.

Kate rolls her eyes. "She's a major bitch. I lied. Sorry." She laughs and I join in, though it's not really genuine. "Ignore her, Cassie." She advises. "She's just worried about her competition for Aaron. Look, he's watching you." She points over to where they were standing before and sure enough, his brown eyes are watching me with interest.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Well, look at you. Who can blame him. You're gorgeous." Sarah says nicely, playing with a few strandons of my wavy brown hair. "And your eyes are really green. Has anyone ever asked you if you have contacts?" She asks laughing. "Seriously, they're really pretty." Is this girl a lesbian? Probably not.

I wrinkle my nose at the mention of my looks. They both give me questioning looks, but let it go as Aaron starts making his way over to me. I sigh. "I'm going to run now, I'll see you later." I say to the two girls, who just nod with small grins and mouth good luck to me.

I don't get very far, before an arm grabs my wrist painfully and spins me around. It's the guy that I'm running from, Aaron and he smiles at me.

I feel uneasy as he introduces himself. "Cassie." I say in return. "I've, um, I've got to go. Bye." I try and make a quick escape, but he's got this thing about gripping my wrist – very painfully – and I can't get away.

"Where are you going? I wanted to see if we could have a little chat. You know, get to know each other." He says coolly.

Yeah right, get to know each other. I _know_ what that means, mate, and it's not going to happen. I wrench my wrist from his grip and wince at the pain. "Sorry, maybe another time, I've got to find someone." I say loudly, exiting quickly through the crowd, hugging my now bleeding wrist to my chest.

I make my way through the crowd and find a break soon enough, which leads to a small sand hill next to a cliff. I sit on a large rock there and pull my sleeve up to survey the damage. "Shit." I mutter as the blood seeps out of the X marked on my skin.

Another unfair thing about being a Nyxkiss, besides the whole being hunted and getting your adoptive mother killed, is that you can heal others, but not yourself. And believe me when I say, if I could heal this, I would. But they don't heal easily. It's been cut that deep that it could possibly take years.

I hope not.

I sigh and place my sleeve back down, thankful that it's black, and I apply some pressure to the cut, hoping the bleeding will stop. Unfortunately, it doesn't.

I feel my face lose colour and my head begins to swim about ten minutes later. Did I mention I also bleed like hell? Well, I do.

My vision begins to blur and the last thing I see before darkness is a rock falling from the top of the cliff. Then, as I said before, darkness comes and I feel nothing.

**Into the darkness they will fall. Into the light they shall rise. Stuck between two different sides, Earth is the place they hide.**

"Probably some kid just passed out drunk." Someone says standing above me. I become aware that someone's shaking my shoulder and shining a light in my face. "Hey, kid, wake up." He says, kindly but firmly.

I groan and my wrist throbs. But I find that I can't move.

"Maybe you should take a look at her, Dave. She doesn't look like just a drunk to me." Another voice says.

"I guess I should." I'm vaguely aware of being pulled into a sitting position, but I still can't move. "Jesus Christ. Al, maybe we should take her to the hospital, she's been hacking at her wrists. The cuts look fresh." This Dave person informs the other person.

I'm suddenly in someone's arms and their taking me to a… hospital. Oh crap. I suddenly open my eyes and struggle to get free. Hospitals are bad for me. When I go to hospitals, the machines stop working and things go wrong.

He drops me with an exclamation of surprise and I start running through the darkness with no sense of direction at all. I hear them calling after me, but I can't stop. I run and finally hit some trees, but I keep running. The trees thin out and I think I've been fuelled by my powers, because no human should be running this fast.

There's a huge bang somewhere in the distance and I stop, puffing. I feel dizzy again and my vision blurs like it had before. But this time, I'm determined to stay awake. No darkness.

That's when I see the lights. Headlights, to be exact and I jump back in surprise as a huge black car speeds past. It stops and my balance wavers as the car reverses.

"Hey, are you okay?" The guy in the passenger side asks me. I can't respond. "Hello?" he asks, waving a hand in my face.

"I'm fine." I choke out, I'm shaking now.

The window in the back slides down and another good looking guy is watching me with concern. "You don't look fine to me. C'mon get in. We'll take you home." He says, opening the door and shuffling over to the other guy in the backseat.

I nod my head and get in shakily, closing the door.

"Haven't seen you around before." The guy with long hair says. "I'm Pogue. So, where do you live? On campus or…?" he asks me nicely.

"On campus at Spenser." I say, closing my eyes tightly. "My name is Cassie." I say, my words becoming quieter.

"You're looking a little pale there." The other one in the back seat laughs nervously. "Are you okay?"

I let out a small breath. "Fine. I just need some band-aids." I say as a little joke to myself. "You know, for these things." I hold up my covered wrists and smile. I feel drunk, but I know I'm not. I must look like some Emo Kid.

One of them – I don't know who – takes my wrist gingerly and pulls up the sleeve. I yank it back. "Shit! Look, can you let me out now. I think I should walk." I say, hurriedly as they look at me with wide eyes.

"Did you do that –" Pogue asks.

"No!" I say. "It was back home – just let me out." I say, about to open the door and jump out a speeding car. But the lock clicks and I'm locked in a car with four good-looking guys.

"We're taking you to the hospital. You need help." Pogue says and I'm about to open my mouth and protest. "Now." He says forcefully.

I narrow my eyes at him, though I can barely see anyway. "I can't go to a hospital. Please, you don't understand –"

"If she doesn't want help, she can go back to campus and do what she wants." Another voice speaks. I think it's the driver. I quickly note his fingerless gloves. "We're not going to force her into the hospital." He says coldly and I'm slightly worried about his tone. I don't even know his name and he doesn't like me already. Oh well, you win some you lose some, I guess.

"Thank you." I breathe, relieved.

"We were just trying to help." Pogue says as we pull up in the parking lot. "I didn't mean to be pushy…" he says.

"It's okay. Thanks anyway. Just – _please_, don't tell people. Things could get worse if word got around that – things could just get worse. Please?" I look at them all as I stand outside the truck and they all nod silently. I shut the door and run off into the building before they can ask any more questions.

My first night at Spenser and I've already made some friends. Note the sarcasm.


	2. Fascinating

**Chapter two**

I take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom. I catch my reflection in the mirror and study it. Maybe Sarah was half right. I'm not a total disaster. But I think I'm a little too skinny. My hip bones stick out too much for my own liking. My hair is boring; a light brown/dark blonde colour, that falls in waves if I leave it down.

My skin is pale and dusted with freckles, especially around my nose. But they're not heavy freckles, just small light spots that go unnoticed, unless you look close enough.

My eyes are my best feature though. Green. Very green. They're framed by long eyelashes and I guess they're what attract the attention I've gotten from boys all my life. Who knows? I sure as hell don't.

I turn away from the mirror and pick up my bag and head for the door. I open it and Kirra comes down the corridor, looking like she hadn't slept at all last night. Which she probably didn't. Last night, she had stormed out, looking really angry, muttering things about how she was going to kill Aaron. Apparently, he'd cheated on her.

"How'd it go with Aaron last night?" I ask as she pushes me out of her way with a grunt. I shrug and close the door behind me and head over to my first class, English with a teacher called Mr. Pennyworth.

"Alright, settle down, everyone." Mr. Pennyworth announces. I choose a seat near the door, next to a boy who looks to be a bit of a pretty boy, but good looking non-the-less. I swear, this school is infested with good looking boys.

The boy turns to me with a friendly smile on his face. "I'm Chase Collins." He introduces. "I hear you came from Australia." My skin crawls. How the hell did he know that? Was it already around the school?

"Yeah, I'm Cassia Delvin. How'd you hear that?" I ask curiously, though I'm just filled with anxiety inside.

"This school gossips. Mostly the girls who hate you because you're the only one who could resist Aaron Abbot." He laughs and I smile uneasily. Bugger. I was supposed to just blend in easily and go unnoticed here.

"Great. Only my third day and everyone already hates me." I shake my head in disbelief.

He laughs and raises an eyebrow. "Not everyone hates you. Just the female population that want Aaron Abbot." He comforts and I feel a little better. "Be seriously, how do you do it? Even _I'm_ finding it hard to ignore his… charm." He laughs quietly and I join in.

I roll my eyes. "Just think of how small he is, and you'll be fine." I grin.

Mr. Pennyworth begins droning on about some author and I feel eyes on me as I attempt to listen, which only results in aimless doodling. I look around and find a pair of blue eyes staring at me intently. I know who he is from the fingerless gloves on his hands. The driver from two nights ago. You know the one that doesn't like me.

I raise an eyebrow, though I'm blushing slightly, and he raises one back, still staring. I turn back around to face the front and notice Chase giving me a questioning look. I shrug and look at Mr. Pennyworth again, my doodling already going.

"Yeah! Dreamcatcher was the SHIT!" Someone yells and I turn around to see the blonde driver. He's smirking and glances my way. I look back at Mr. Pennyworth, who is looking at the driver.

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin. Indeed, Dreamcatcher was a good film. Now…" I listen as he starts up again with his lecture and this time, I'm taking notes and ignoring the stare of a certain Mr. whatever-his-first-name-is Garwin.

**Collision. Collision. Collision.**

"Hey, Cassia, wait up." Chase calls, catching up to me. It's now lunch time and I'm heading outside to eat. "You sure walk fast." He says, grinning. I shoot him a smile. "What's your hurry, anyway?" he asks curiously.

I shrug. "Just wanted to get out of the class room." I say coolly.

"Ah, I see." He says, stroking his chin. "So, feel like getting some lunch?" he asks. I nod with a smile, though it's a little forced. Chase smiles and leads the way to the cafeteria.

As we enter, I feel like I'm being watched, but ignore it, hoping ho ever it is will get the hint, because I can't see Driver Garwin. I wait for Chase to get his lunch in the line and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I jump a little and spin around to face Aaron. Before he can say anything, I interrupt in a cold tone. "I don't know where Kirra is." I tell me, facing him defiantly.

He smiles. "I wasn't looking for Kirra. We broke up, anyway. I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me today?" He thinks he's charming but I really don't like the look he's giving me.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I tell him.

He smiles tightly. "Why not?" His grip on my shoulder tightens.

"Look," I begin, pulling away from his hand and crossing my arms. "I'm going to sit with my other friend today." I look over and Chase isn't there anymore. Instead, he's chatting with Kate and Sarah. "Maybe another time."

Aaron laughs. "Well, it doesn't look like you'll be sitting with him, now." He says, pointing over to Chase's retreating figure along with the two girls who go and sit with the boys from the car two nights ago. "So, why don't you just come with me –" He's interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

It's a hand covered in fingerless gloves. "Aaron, she _obviously_ doesn't want to sit with you today, so why don't you just let it go and kind some other chick to chat up?" Garwin drawls, raising his eyebrows in challenge toward Aaron.

Aaron glares at him and looks at me. "I'll see you around." He says coolly, before stalking off.

I let out a breath of relief and turn to thank Garwin. "Thanks –"

"Don't mention it, Cassia." He says before walking off. I frown.

Then I roll my eyes. Boys. I walk outside and find a tree to sit under, before I pull out my IPod and put my ear phones in. I pull out my lunch and spend the forty minutes listening to my music and munching on a sandwich.

The bell rings and I realise I've got a double period of science. Joy. If there's one thing I shouldn't attempt, it's science. I always, without fail, hurt myself in some way. It makes me angry, too.

I walk to the room that's labelled **Science Lab 6** in big capital letters. There's already a crowd gathered outside and the teacher is late by at least ten minutes. When she arrives, everyone rushes into the classroom and I'm the last one to enter.

The last seat left is located next to a familiar dark face. Kate. I sit next to her and she smiles at me warmly. "Are you any good a science?" She asks.

I shake my head. "In this class, I'm accident prone to the extreme." I roll my eyes. "It's ridiculous." She laughs and Mrs. Alden begins the lecture, thankfully with no practical tasks. I'd hate to think what might have happened if we had been given an experiment.

Two hours later, the class finishes and I'm allowed to taste fresh air again. I sigh in relief as I cross the miniature forest to get to my dorm. However, it isn't long lived relief, because I'm kicked out as soon as I open the door.

"Fuck off!" She yells at me, puffy-eyed and tear stained. I guess the break-up didn't go as coolly as I had thought. Bleugh.

I shake my head and back out slowly. "Christ." I say once the door is closed and I'm leaning up against the wall. I drop my bag on the ground and pull my iPod out again. I only put one ear phone in this time, giving myself a little bit of hearing for the things going on around me.

Half an hour and two attempts to get into my room later, I'm sitting on the ground outside, still, sending a text message to my dad.

_Yeah, it was okay. Not the best, Dad. But oh well. Love you, Cass xo _

I sigh and put my phone on my lap, hoping to hell that someone will call me and I'll be magically rescued. Unfortunately for me, it's impossible.

I flick the song over to a slow acoustic song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Guardian Angel. It's a sweet song and I close my eyes to listen to the lyrics. However, I'm so engrossed in the song that I don't hear the approaching footsteps or see the hand that hovers over my phone.

He snatches it off my lap and I look up alarmed as the fingerless gloves hold it, his face looking at me, smirking.

"Hey, I didn't know you were roomed with Kirra." He snickers.

"Yes, now can I please have my phone back?" I say, looking up at him as he leans on the wall above me.

"I don't know." He says slowly. It buzzes. "Oh look, a message. From dearest daddy. 'love you too, Cass. Sorry that I had to take you away. But we couldn't risk your life anymore.' Hug, kiss, hug, kiss." He finished. He looked down at me. "Risk your life, eh?"

"Can I please have my phone?" I ask stubbornly avoiding the subject.

"Tell me what happened to your wrist and I will." He smirks. My eyes go wide. "Yes, I remembered. Are you going to tell me or do I get to keep your phone?"

"It's nothing. Just a cut. From climbing a fence, okay?" I try, annoyed that he was being so infuriating. "Please just give it back." I stand up, holding out my hand.

He begins walking slowly and I follow him, grabbing my bag. "I don't think that's really what happened, Cassia. I think you're lying." He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "But hey, it's your choice. My phone now." He smirks his annoying smirk. I swear it's all he does.

"Look, whatever your name is –"

"Reid. It's Reid." He interrupts.

"Look, _Reid_, there's a reason I lied and you're not about to hear the truth from me, so can I please have my phone back?" I say stubbornly.

He laughs. "You think it's that easy? You either gotta tell me the truth, or I get your nice new phone. Who knows what I might say to daddy." He said, holding the phone in one hand, while looking at me.

I scowl. "You wouldn't." I say dangerously. He nods, going to put it in his pocket. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you won't believe me anyway." I say, knowing he won't. He nods eagerly. "The truth is that I have magical powers and a demon tracked me down. The only way to get my powers, by the way, is by cutting my skin in an X mark at three major pressure points." I explain and he stops dead in his tracks, staring at me intently,

Oh god, he _believes_ me! I start laughing to try and get him off my case and his shoulders relax a little.

He sighs. "Fine, you can have it back. But I will find out the truth, Cassia." He throws me my phone casually and I catch it easily.

"Why do you even want to know?" I ask as he walks away.

He turns around to face me, walking backwards, a smoke already in his fingers. "You're fascinating." He calls back with a smirk and turns as he goes around the corner.


	3. Infuriating

**Chapter three**

A knock sounded at the door of my room and I shot up in bed, looking at the clock. It was one in the morning. Who the hell would be at the door at this time of the night?!

I get out of bed and head to the door and look out through the peep hole. Standing there, looks like the figure of Aaron. I groan and trudge over to Kirra's bed. I shake her and she glares at me as she opens her eyes. "What?" She snaps.

"Aaron's at the door." I tell her and go back to my bed. I watch as she stumbles out of bed and goes to the door, peering out through a crack.

"What do you want?" She asks testily. I guess she doesn't really like him anymore.

"I was actually looking for –" he stops and must think better of it. "I was actually _wondering_, Kirra, if you wanted to take me back?" His voice is so helpless and weak. I smile. Maybe now her bad mood will go away and I won't have to wait outside until dinnertime to get inside.

"I-I," She stutters. "I thought you liked my roommate better?" She sneers and slams the door in his face. She then looks over at me and glares. "Actually, I think he was here for you." I roll my eyes at her cold remark.

"Does it look like I care?" I ask and roll over to get some sleep.

Morning dawns and I fall out of bed. Great. I open my eyes and sit up. "Ouch." I rub my head tenderly. I get up and get dressed into my uniform and grabbed my bag, headed for the door. I open it and jump about a million kilometres in the air.

"Hey." He says coolly.

"Will you not leave me alone?" I ask, a hand over my heart. "You just wanted to scare me, didn't you?" I glare at him now.

He laughs. "Well, no, actually, I just came by to see if I could walk you to class." Reid says offhandedly.

I look at him suspiciously. "Do I get a choice?" My eyebrow is raised and my hands are on hips in speculation.

"Nope." He answers infuriatingly. I sigh and he looks at me, smirking – again. "It doesn't have to be such a bad thing, you know." He tells me. "But it's your decision." He says pleasantly. I start walking and Reid keeps up with me. "So, Cassia, how'd you get those cuts?" He asks.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Will you drop it? Why is it such a big deal to you? It's not like you should care."

"Ah, but I never do what I _should_." He answers. I groan. "Why is it such a big secret?" my blonde 'friend' counters.

"Because – it just is." I'm getting flustered and he's enjoying it. "You're infuriating. You do realise that, right?" I ask, giving him a sideways glance.

"I know." He says happily. "You're pretty when you're annoyed." It was a statement, meaning there wasn't much room for argument. "Don't even say it. You can't deny it, because your opinion is bias." Did I mention how annoying he is?

I stood there, flabbergasted for a second, before regaining my sense of argument. "You're just trying to flatter me. You want me to tell you what my 'big secret' is." I smirk as he raises an eyebrow.

"It wasn't _just_ flattery. Half of the reason I said it was because it true and the other part of the reason is that yes, I do want you to tell me." He pauses. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" He asks, grinning. "You know, I could do this all day."

I roll my eyes. "You just might have to." I say stubbornly, before stopping and turning in the other direction abruptly.

SMACK.

"I am really sorry." I say, picking up my bag. I hear someone chuckle at me.

"Hey, how's the wrist?" Pogue asks.

I smile nervously. "You haven't told anyone, have you?" I ask worriedly. "I mean, I don't care if you've told people I cut myself or whatever you _think_, but you haven't said anything about the marking, have you?" He's bemused and I know it.

He laughs. "Why so worried? It's not like you're the only one with an X cut into their wrists." Pogue says.

I shrug, not wanting to get into this. "It's nothing big, I just – oh, never mind." I say, turning around again to walk away and running into yet another person. Only this person was the person I was trying to get away from in the first place. Not my day.

"Trying to run from me, Cassia?" Reid asks teasingly.

I poke my tongue out at him. I know, not the most mature way of handling things, but I don't care. It was the only way to respond. "Of course I am." I say sweetly. "Bye Pogue." I say as he laughs and walks off with a wave.

"So, shall we?" Reid asks, holding out his arm to me. I scowl and ignore it. "What? Don't you want to be the talk of the school? Reid Garwin's new arm candy?" He keeps his arm out and I scowl more.

"No, actually, I don't. Look, Reid, I've had too much attention around this school already. What with that stupid, egotistical, rat faced Aaron pestering me in my own dorm _after_ he _broke up_ with my _roommate_. And, oh here's the best part, it's only _three_ days into the freaking term!" I start ranting quietly. But it must be loud enough for him to hear, because he's laughing.

"That's really funny. I think he's obsessed with you." He muses. "Guess I got some competition." My mouth drops open slightly and I stare at him.

"You're an idiot." I say just as the bell rings and I sprint off to class. What is it with people in this school? They want to know you, only if you have reason for not wanting to be noticed or known by any of them!!

As I said before, this is not my day. And it hasn't even started yet. Hah!

Sigh. And there's so much more to come. Oh, someone help me now!

About six hours later, as I collapse on my bed, I realise help isn't coming and it never will. Suddenly, a chill runs down my spine and I sit up quickly enough to make my head spin. That's not good.

The last time I had felt that chill, the demon had been close. That was the night he had taken me. It was a full moon then, though and tonight, it's a half moon. I sigh in relief. But it doesn't last long, because it means I've only got half a month to get away before he can drain my powers again.

"Shit." I say, getting up from my bed. I look out the window at the sun. It was half way down and would be fully gone in about three hours. "Bugger." I curse again. "Why can't he just go away?!" I yell to no one in particular. I'm going to have to warn dad. But I'll do it person. Tonight.

A knock at the door. Great, just what I need. I open it without peeking through the hole and something crushes against me, or more specifically, my lips. I push hard on this person's chest and he stumbles back with a grunt. "What do you want from me?" I ask, my voice low and threatening.

Aaron walks up to me and I feel like he's too close, so I take a step back. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to be my girlfriend or something." He leans against my door frame casually.

"Please, Aaron, go _away_." I sneer. "I'm not interested."

"What are you, a lesbian?" he laughs and I feel like hitting him across the face. He looks at me again, this time, he's serious. "I want you. Right now." He walks in and I take another step backwards.

"Well, I certainly don't want you. Get the hell out of my room." I say.

"No." He says cockily, shutting the door behind him. It's at this point that I realise I've fallen into his trap. He's got me cornered now, in _my own_ room.

"Get out." I grit. "I can't give you what you want, nor will I. Ever." I say stubbornly. "Get. Out."

"I know you want me." He says in what he probably hopes is his sexy voice. I nearly laugh at him.

"Look, we're three days into the term, and you're already hitting on me majorly. I happen to be your ex-girlfriend's roommate." I say defiantly. "Leave." I point at the door and he crosses his arms in a stance that tells me he doesn't want to move. So, I decide to _make_ him move.

I pushed him hard in the chest and he stumbled back in surprise. "What the -?" He said in surprise. But I pushed him again before he could say more.

"Get out of my room!" I yell. I go in for another push, but he grabs my wrists. Hard. I scream and he just grips harder. I scream again and this time the door bursts open.

"What the HELL are you doing in here, Abbot?!" A voice booms from the doorway. "Get the fuck out of here, now." He warns.

Aaron lets go of me and I fall to the floor, cradling my wrists as blood drips from my sleeves. Pain is emanating from them and I vaguely hear an argument going on in the background, as I feel hot tears sliding down my face. Everything's going wrong.

"Holy shit, she's bleeding." I hear Kate's voice before I feel her arms wrap around my numb figure and pull me up. "Let's get her to the hospital."

"NO!" I shout. They all look at me like I'm crazy. "No hospital." I state firmly, coming back to my senses. "It's fine." I say, letting my wrists go, even though all I want to do is grip them and stop the pain.

"Are you insane?" Sarah says. "You're going to bleed to death."

"I'm fine. This is normal for me. I've had these cuts for… well, ages, and they still haven't healed. Trust me when I say I can handle a little bit of blood and pain." I smile reassuringly at them all, determined for them to get out. "Thanks for the help, but I'm fine now." I lie easily.

Reid comes up to me and looks me in the eyes. I look away, unable to face his concern. "You're not fine." He states.

"What happened to the 'if she doesn't want help, leave her alone' thing?" I ask, sitting on my bed.

"We're not leaving." Kate says. "Well, at least I'm not. Not until they stop bleeding and you're looking a little less pale." The dark skinned girl informs me like she's my mum.

"Neither am I." Reid pipes up.

"I'm sure Reid and I can handle it." Kate tells the others.

"Look, I'm fine." Kate gives me a look. "Fine." I huff. "I'll let you help me if there's no hospital involved." I bargain.

"Whatever." Kate agrees. "Let's get you cleaned up." She takes me to the small sink and pulls up my sleeves, revealing the blood covered skin of my wrists. She turns on the hot water and grabs a cloth from the cupboard. When she's done cleaning them, she bandages them up and sighs. "How'd you get these anyway?" She asks.

"I had a collision with a fence back home in Australia." I smile, thinking of my home. "You know, the usual kid-climbs-fence-and-scrapes-everywhere type of thing. No big deal." With this said, I look at Reid pointedly, who shrugs, a frown on his face.

"They don't look like the type of cut you get from a fence." Kate frowns. Then she smiles. "But I guess I've never really had to climb a fence before. So I wouldn't know."

Reid relaxes on my bed and I raise an eyebrow. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, very. Thanks for asking." He says with a smirk.

"It's nearly dinner time. Want to go get something, or do you want me to bring you something back?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Kate." Reid grins and she glares at him before smiling at me and leaving to get us some food.


	4. Red Dresses Cause Trouble

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, they put my in a good mood and i think my dad is getting scared. Haha. Just kidding. But they do make me happy, so yeah thanks.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter four**

Friday night just seems to pop up out of nowhere. Seriously, it wasn't that close before. Reid had been walking me to class every morning, and I had barely escaped him _after_ class. Not that I really mind the morning walks, but he's beginning to get annoying with the whole "so, how'd you _really_ get those cuts?" question. Argh.

Kate had caught up with me earlier today and told me she was bringing me along to Nicky's. Wherever that is. So, naturally, when she said wear something sexy, I panicked.

I sit on my bed, staring at the wardrobe like it's about to eat me if I even _try_ to find something nice to wear. It's not my fault I'm hopeless.

Slowly, I approach my wardrobe, eyeing it with disdain. I jump as yet another knock sound at my door. What is it, like the eighth time this week?! I sigh and answer it.

"Cassia, tell me you've got something to wear." Kate says, letting herself into my room. "Because if not, I am your saviour." Just then, Sarah comes in, her arms piled with clothing. "Well, do you need help or not?" She asks smiling.

"Hi Sarah." I say, peeking over the clothes. She smiles exasperatedly and I look to Kate again. "Okay, I am your doll." I say sarcastically, holding out my arms ready for sacrifice.

She laughs and throws a dress at me. "Try this." She says, eyeing me, and leaving no room for argument.

I pout playfully and head into the bathroom, shutting the door. I look at the dress. It's a pale blue colour. I pull my green jumper off my head and my tracksuit pants fall to the ground and I slip the dress on over my head, pulling it down past my boobs.

Once it's on, I look in the mirror and nearly scream. I'm wearing a dress. What have I become?! It has skinny little straps and makes me look like I actually have cleavage. The dress is tight until it reaches my hips, where it flares out, making my hip bone prominent.

"Have you got it on yet?" Sarah calls.

"Yes." I squeak, opening the door and stepping out. They gasp in pleasure and I blush as they scrutinize me.

"Maybe another colour." Kate muses. "Girl, where have you been hiding that body?!" She demands. Sarah agrees.

"I'm too skinny." I say. "Too pale."

"Shut up. You are _hot_." Sarah says with a grin. I'm beginning to wonder about that girl. I blush again and retreat into the bathroom after Kate calls for the next one.

This one is bright red and orange. I frown. Red. I try it on anyway and actually _like_ this one. I'm going insane, I know. Once again, it has thin straps and the bits of material overlap each other at the cleavage. It comes under my boobs and flows out, coming up to mid-thigh. Short. Huh.

I walk out, scowling. "It's too short." I complain, but they're not listening, instead, they're staring open mouthed at me.

"You are _wearing_ that dress." Kate says, Sarah agrees with a wolf-whistle. Great. "Reid will _die_ when he sees this." She says. I don't think she meant for me to hear it, because she quickly changes the subject as soon as I try to question her about it. "I think you should wear your hair down." She says and I oblige, ruffling it up so it curls slightly.

"Let's go." Sarah says happily, dancing around in her dark blue dress, that reaches her _knees_. Lucky girl.

"Wait," I say. "I can't wear _this_. It's too short. People will see my undies!"

Kate and Sarah look at me like I'm nuts. Which I am, by the way. "Look, the dress goes in at the bottom. It won't go up. Unless you pull it up." Sarah informs me.

I look down and she's right. There's a band of orange ribbon at the bottom of the dress, making have a mushroom effect. I sigh. "Okay, let's go." I grab a long-sleeved jacket and they look at me disapprovingly. "What?" I ask.

"Are you trying to hide the cuts?" Kate asks. I nod and she smiles kindly. "Take the jacket off and wear some of my chunky bracelets." She takes them off her wrist and puts a green one on my right wrist and a yellow one on my left. They cover the cuts perfectly.

I thank her and they take me out to Sarah's car. It's a little blue rust-bucket. I grin as I get in and we drive to Nicky's listening to the radio up full volume.

"Cassia, this is Nicky's." Kate announces.

I grin at them as they lead me inside. But suddenly my grin fades and I feel very self-conscious. "They're all looking at me." I whisper to Sarah, who laughs.

"Of course they are. You look really good tonight." She tells me, pulling me through and plopping down next to Kate. I follow her lead, blushing as the men at the bar gawk.

"Relax, Cass. It's all part of the fun." Kate soothes. "Drink?" She asks, holding up some money.

I nod and she doesn't ask what I want, before she goes to the bar and orders three drinks. She comes back with them and smiles as I stare at the green stuff sceptically. "It's a cocktail, honey. Drink it." She says, taking a sip out of hers.

I nod. "Bottoms up." I say, downing the whole drink in one go.

They stare at me. "Are you sure you're going to be able to hold that?" Sarah asks with a smile.

"Yeah. Back home, before my mum died, me and my friends used to drink straight vodka from the bottle." I admit sheepishly. "This is just lolly water." I say, licking my lips and grinning as they laugh.

"Hey Sarah, Kate and… Whoa." Caleb says, coming up to us grinning. "Cassia?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

"The one and only." I laugh. "Why so shocked?" I mock glare.

He laughs. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to ever… I mean, you're in a dress." He says dumbly.

Kate and Sarah crack up laughing and I blush. "Shut up." I say, sinking down into my chair.

He sputters. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You look really nice. It's just that I didn't take you for the dress type of girl." He says quickly and I laugh at him. "Anyway. Sarah, you look really nice." He's practically drooling and Kate gives me a look that makes me laugh.

"You should really do that more often." A voice says in my ear and I squeak in surprise. Reid sits down beside me, giving me the once over, making me blush. "You look really great tonight." He says smoothly.

"Thanks." I mumble, embarrassed. He's looking at me with that smirk and my skin warms up further. "So, where'd you get your gloves?" I ask suddenly.

His smirk is still in place. "I got them when I turned thirteen. Birthday present from a friend." He tells me and I nod like I actually care. "So, what made you wear a dress?" He asks.

I point to Kate and she grins at me, while talking to Tyler. "She did. It was a torturous event and I'm scarred for life." I say, mock scared. "She's really pushy." I roll my eyes and he laughs softly.

"Ah, I get it. She wanted a new experiment." He says amused. I hit him on the shoulder and he catches my arm, looking at the bare skin of it, leading down to the bracelet. "Never thought I'd see your arms." He raises an eyebrow. "Nice cover up." He looks at the bracelets.

"Thanks." I pull my arm away and he gets up as Chase emerges.

"Hey Ty, wanna play a game of pool? Abbot and his mob are here." He says to Tyler. Tyler nods and gives me a smile, which I return and heads off with Reid. Chase takes Tyler's place.

"Oh hey, Cassia, you look… wow." He says, finally recognising me. I smile back at him and he starts up a conversation with Kate.

I look at Sarah and she's still flirting with Caleb. I sigh. I'm alone at the moment. I look at my phone and remember the conversation I had with dad on Wednesday.

_The phone rings and he picks up. "Hello?" His voice is groggy and I realise that he must have been in bed._

"_Hey dad, it's Cassia. Listen, you've got to leave." I say seriously._

"_What? Why? What's wrong, honey?" He asks in his panicky way. _

_I sigh. "Dad, he's found me. I want you to take James and Jake and I want you to find somewhere safe."_

_He's silent for a second. "What about you?" He croaks. "Aren't you going to come with us?" _

"_No, dad, I can't. He'll find you again. Please, you've got to go. Now. I don't care where, but I'll call you when it's safe, okay?" I beg._

"_What are you going to do?" He asks. "You can't face him. You'll be killed. He's too dangerous."_

"_I've got to, dad. I want to get rid of him once and for all. I'll figure it out, okay. Just go somewhere safe. Take the twins. You probably won't hear from me for a while, but I promise I'll call you when it's safe." I tell him._

_He sighs and takes a deep breath. "Okay, Cass. I love you. Please, be careful." He says finally._

"_I love you too dad. Tell the twins I love them and I'll see you when you come home." I realise I'm shaking as I hang up the phone._

"Cassia? Hello? You there?" A hand is waving in my face and it's Sarah. I look up at her and smile sheepishly. "You awake now?" She teases, but then her face goes serious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just day dreaming." I say with a smile. "So, where's _Caleb_?" I ask, grinning as she blushes slightly.

"He's playing a game with Pogue." Kate says.

"How did we end up sitting back here, while they have all the fun?" Sarah asks.

"It's just what us girls do, I guess." Kate pipes up.

"Well, I'll show you how I have fun." She says, grinning mischievously. "Do you have a quarter?" She asks Kate.

"Why?" Kate asks suspiciously. But after a couple of seconds of argument, Kate relents and Sarah gets up and goes to a duke-box. This is where she puts the quarter in a presses a few buttons and _I_ _Love Rock and Roll_ by Britney Spears starts playing.

I laugh as she goes up to Caleb and pulls him onto the dance floor and starts dancing with him. He's grinning like an idiot and so is she, but I bet they think they're the only people in the room because he's so entranced with her and she's just happy to be having that effect on him.

"What's the bet they'll end up together?" Kate whispers.

"There's no competition for that bet." I laugh. "No doubt they'll end up together within the month." I say, watching them. "Why don't you dance with Pogue?" I tease. "I'm sure he'd love that."

She smiles and gets up from her seat. "He's at the pool table. Come with me?" She asks. I look over to the pool table and see Reid and Tyler there as well. I nod and we make our way over. "Hey Pogue. Wanna dance?" Kate asks him saucily.

He looks at her. "We can do better than dance." He says huskily, kissing her on the lips.

"Hey Cassia." Tyler says and Reid nods his head as he concentrates on his shot. "You feel like giving it a go?" He asks, holding up his cue.

I smile wickedly. "Give me that." I take it from his hands and Reid smirks at me as I watching him shoot in his last ball. "So, I've got to get the eight ball in, right?" Tyler nods and I line up the shot.

"Your dress might be a bit short." Reid teases. "Maybe someone should stand behind you." He says dangerously sexy.

"No thanks." I say, pulling it down a little to cover my bum. I take my shot and sink the eight ball. "There you go, Tyler." I say, handing him back his cue. He grins at me and winks.

Suddenly, Reid is standing beside me. "That," He gestures to the now empty pool table. "Was _extremely_ sexy." He purrs in my ear.

"I know." I say, flicking my hair with a laugh. I really don't know where this sudden confidence came from, but I really like it.

"Hey Cassia." That's a voice I don't want to hear. I frown as I turn around to see Aaron standing there. "Nice shot." He says. I nod my thanks coldly. "So, Garwin, you and your little boyfriend up for a game." He asks competitively.

"What's the stakes?" Reid asks.

"A night with the lady." Aaron states, pointing at me. "And of course some cash."

I wrinkle my nose. "No way. I'm not a trophy." I say with disgust.

Reid looks at me, then back to Aaron. "Deal." He shakes hands with the arsehole and I stand there with my mouth hanging open, before Reid comes up to me. "Relax. I got this."

I sigh. Great, I'm a trophy. Why did I have to wear this stupid dress?!


	5. Satisfaction Bought It Back

**Chapter five**

Kate came over to me then, flushed and obviously happy. "What's going on?" She asks, catching my annoyed mood as I watched Reid and Aaron battle it out over me, oh, and money.

"I'm a trophy." I grumble. "They've bet that whoever wins this game get to spend the night with me. Me. Of _all_ people." I whisper exasperatedly.

She surveyed the game and smiled. "At least Reid is winning." She said optimistically. "Just be thankful it's not _Aaron_. You'd be in for one hell of a night if he won."

I nodded. That was true. If Aaron won, I'd probably end up tagging along with him to god knows where and having no fun at all. But if Reid won, I could get revenge and annoy the hell out of him. I laughed. "Go Reid!" I shouted.

He looks up at me and grins. "Glad you decided to be happy about this." Oh, I was happy alright. I grinned evilly. "What's that smile for?" He called.

"Oh, nothing." I say innocently. Kate laughs beside me.

"You really know how to flirt, girl." She giggles next to me as Reid takes his shot and sinks a ball. "You should do it more often." She grins as Pogue wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

Reid sinks another ball and then misses purposely. Probably just to make me worry. Of course, I worry when Aaron sinks two balls as well. Shit. But I'm saved by whoever it is that makes Aaron miss the next one.

After about fifteen minutes of this, it's Aaron, Reid and the eight ball. A show down. "This is it, Cassia." Aaron says. "Don't worry, I'll win you." He says cockily.

I want to slap him. "Go Reid!" I shout, smirking as Aaron scowls. "Oh, god. He's such a sleaze." I say to Kate, who nods laughing.

Soon, Sarah and Caleb join us, grabbing a drink and taking a breather. "What's up with these two?" Sarah asks and Kate explains.

"They're just about to make the last shot right now." She informs Caleb and Kate.

Caleb shrugs and takes Kate back to the dance floor. "C'mon, let's dance some more." He says and she obliges.

Its Reid's shot and he lines it up. But just as he's about to shoot, Aaron makes a noise. He still hits the ball and it goes in, but only just. I let out a breath and he grins at me. "Pay up." He holds out his hand.

Aaron looks angry. "You cheated! I don't know how you did it, but you cheated. Why should I give you my money if you cheated?"

"He didn't cheat, man. He won fair and square." Tyler defends.

"Bullshit." Aaron's mate scoffs. I always forget his name.

"True shit." I say. "Pay him the cash."

"No." He says, crossing his arms in a familiar stance. "You wanna fight me for it, Garwin?" He sneers.

"Let's take it outside, shall we?" He sneers back.

"Reid." I say in warning. "It's only a bit of money. You don't _need_ it." I say, attempting to get him to not fight with Aaron.

"No. This has been coming a long time." He says, glaring at Aaron as he walks past, hitting him hard in the shoulder. Tyler, Aaron and Aaron's friend follow. I roll my eyes. Freaking boys. I watch as Pogue goes to get Caleb and Caleb looks pissed.

"They're idiots." I hear Caleb mutter as he goes outside with Pogue.

I go to the bar and order Kate, Sarah and I a drink each. More of those green cocktails. We down them easily and laugh as Nicky – the bar tender – goes outside, holding a baseball bat in his hand, muttering something about hormonal boys.

But I frown when Aaron and his mate come in together, without the boys. Aaron saunters up to me casually. "Screw the bet. What do you say we go somewhere more quiet?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Doesn't this boy ever get the bloody point?!

"Aaron." I growl. "Piss off. I. Don't. Like. You." I grit out. "Get it through your thick skull." I tap his head with my finger and he scowls at me.

"You're ugly anyway." He retorts and stalks off. I poke my tongue out at his back and sigh in relief.

"You are brilliant." Sarah says. "I don't think I've seen a better rejection." She muses.

I laugh and roll my eyes. Then Reid walks in angrily, dusting _glass_ off his shoulders. He walks right past me and I feel anger well up inside me. "What, don't you want to spend the night with me, like you bet with that dick head?" I call out testily.

He stops and turns around, squaring his shoulders, and marches up to me. "Are you coming or not?"

"If you're going to be like that, then no." I say haughtily. Good god. Where the hell is this coming from?

He lets out a breath just as Tyler joins us. "Hey, girls. I need to have a word with Reid, right now." He says, pulling his friend away from me.

Kate and Sarah laugh. "You are _mean_."

"Well," I say. "He deserves it. He shouldn't have made me a bet. He doesn't even know me!"

"Nobody knows you, Cassia." Sarah says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Only one week into the term and you have two guys competing for you – literally. You are one lucky girl." She says. And I hate how she's so smart, because I don't like what she's right about.

I sigh. "This year, I was supposed to go unnoticed and just finish school." I say with a little laugh.

"Well, you're definitely noticed." Kate laughs. I swallow the lump in my throat, thinking of how right she is. "It's not a bad thing. Not unless you make it out to be." She says wisely.

I want to tell her how bad it really is and what the consequences could possibly be. If I get close to someone, he could take them away and use them against me. I think, tomorrow, it's time for damage control.

But right now, I have a blonde haired idiot bowing down to me with a smirk on his face. "Lady Cassia, my trophy. Will you do me the honour of accompanying me outside and perhaps for the rest of the night?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "You're going to have to more grovelling than that. But yes, I will." I say regally as he grins and gestures for me to go first. "Are you coming Tyler?" I ask, smirking as Reid's eyebrows go up.

Tyler looks surprised but smiles at me and smirks at Reid. "Okay, let's go." He says, trailing behind me.

I smile innocently at Reid and he shakes his head as we get in his black Mercedes. I whistle. "This is a nice car." I state, getting in the front seat. He sits down in the driver's seat and smirks at me.

"I know. She's my baby." He says proudly, revving the engine.

I roll my eyes. "Boy and their toys." Tyler laughs and Reid smirks harder – if possible – and we drive out of the parking lot. He takes us back to campus and parks up with a sudden halt, making his two passengers – me included – jolt forward.

"Stay." Reid points at me and I raise an eyebrow, but do as he says. Seconds later, he's opening my door for me. "Your stop, madam." He puts on a fake pommy accent and helps me out. "Bye Ty. We'll see you later." He winks at his friend as his phone rings.

"Perfect timing." I remark.

"Isn't it?" He smirks and I notice that he's still got my hand. Damn.

"Where are we going?" I ask, pulling my hand back. "If you're taking me to your dorm for some–" I threaten, but he stops me.

"I'm not going to screw you. Relax." He says casually, setting off toward the school. "But I probably could if I wanted to right now." Reid says cockily.

I raise an eyebrow. I seem to do that a lot around this boy. "No you couldn't." I tell him confidently. "I'm not easy. I could say things to turn you right off. Or I could just, you know, ignore you and just suddenly give you a kick." I look to his manhood area and he winces.

"You're wonderful, aren't you?" He remarks dryly. "Stop trying to ruin the mood."

"What mood?" I laugh.

"This friendly, joking, _nice_ mood." He shakes his head and stops walking and I realise we're standing beside a ladder at the back of the main building. I cock my head to the side in question and he shrugs. "Ladies first." He inclines his head.

Ladies first? Hah. "I think not. I'm in a dress." I remind the blonde before me. He sighs.

"I won't look."

"Bullshit." I say. "You first. It's not like I'm going to fall. I've done this kind of thing before. Australian, remember. We climb everything." He grins and begins climbing up the ladder, looking back when he's about eight steps up. He laughs when he sees me ditching my shoes to climb barefoot.

We climb one step at a time and when Reid reaches the top, he helps me up the last four that I have to conquer. I smile at the view of the whole school. "This is really nice." I say to Reid.

"Yeah, I come up here a lot. Just to have a smoke in private, you know." He shoots me a smirk and I laugh. "It's even better when the dances are on. You can see the lights and you can hear the music and see the silhouettes of the dancers. It's really cool." He says casually.

"You just like to perve on all the girls." I laugh.

"Well, that too." He gives me an adorably innocent grin and I can't help it. I really just couldn't; I pinch his cheek and make faces at him. He slaps my hand away lightly. "You're really weird." He states.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." I say sarcastically.

He sits down on the edge of the rooftop and tugs on my hand. "Sit." He orders. I oblige and we stay silent for a good twenty minutes. Then, he turns to me, a frown on his face. "That text from your dad, what did he mean about risking your life? Did you come here to… I don't know, _escape_ someone?" He asks.

Way to ruin the moment. I look at him and he's looking away now; back out at the school. "Reid, I really can't. It could get me in a lot of trouble." His eyebrows furrow. I decide to be a little nice. "But I'll tell you one thing. We _did_ come here to escape." I say solemnly. "But that's all you're getting."

"For now." He says with a trace of his grin back.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity Killed the Cat?'" I say, feeling like that saying is the reason nobody can get close to me. Because curiosity killed the cat. Well, Curiosity also killed my friend Grace. Ever since then, I haven't been able to make a real friend. She was the first and last friend I trusted with my secret. For good reason, too.

"Yeah, but did you know that Satisfaction bought it back?" I look at him and laugh. "You're a puzzle, you know that, right? It's driving me insane not knowing what you're hiding. Or who you're hiding from. I'm determined." He tells me, a half smile on his face.

I take a deep breath. "Reid," I whine. "You're impossible. Why can't you just leave well enough alone? Please. You could get hurt or worse, and I wouldn't be able to handle it." I say, looking at my hands. "Not again." I say quietly, thinking of Grace.

"Again?" he questions.

"Look, I've got to get to bed. I don't feel that well." I stand up and walk over to the ladder. "Bye Reid. See you around." I turn back to see him not far from me and I have no idea what possessed me to do it, I just did. I kissed him on the cheek, my lips lingering for longer than they should have, and left.

I'd hoped that would be the end of our so called friendship. And I think it was a good way to go out. Leaving behind the slightest 'thanks for trying' and an 'I'm sorry, but we can't be friends'. At least, I hope he got the message, and I hope he took heed of it, too.


	6. Visitor

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter. (I'm getting good at this.) I know last chapter was a little sad at the end... but it will be okay soon. xD Enjoy.**

**Chapter six**

As I sit up in by bed, sweating and breathing heavily, I realise that I need some coffee. Well, I'm just a little tired, considering I was up until Kirra came in three o'clock this morning, feeling overly guilty about what I said to Reid and worrying about his intentions of not leaving me alone.

I look at the clock and it's nine thirty-five, Kirra has to get up in twenty minutes for some swim meet, so I'm going to bring her back a coffee. Might as well.

I haul myself out of bed and change into a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet, throwing on a jacket over the top. I open the door and head down to the cafeteria.

I don't know how my roommate has her coffee, but I don't really care. She can deal with it. "Two coffee's please." I order and pay for them.

"I'm surprised you're up this early." Tyler yawns as he comes up next to me, ordering his own coffee. "Did you ditch Reid a little early or something?" He asks curiously, running a hand through his brown hair.

"I wasn't feeling that great, so I went to bed." I inform him. Completely lying of course. "How was your night?" I ask as the lady hands me two coffees.

He yawns again. "Long." He answers, reaching for his own coffee. "I had this chick, my mom's friend's daughter, hanging off me. Mom made me stay and entertain her until about two this morning."

I laugh at him. "Poor didums." I make a face at him and he laughs, taking a sip of his black coffee. "I've got to go. Kirra needs to be woken up. See you later." I say, giving him a wave as I head back to my own room.

She turns over in her bed and I set her coffee down, waiting for her alarm to go off in ten minutes. I grab some clothes, get into a towel and take my toiletries and quickly head for the showers. It's empty; as I expected.

I set down my stuff and discard my towel, heading under a showerhead and turning on the hot water. It scalds my skin and I turn on the cold water to balance it out. One the temperature is right, I wash my hair with my scented shampoo and condition it afterwards, letting it drain as I lather up my body with the soap.

I hear the opening of the bathroom door and I turn around quickly, almost slipping over in the process. I look around the bathroom wildly, my shower still running and it's just as empty as it was when I had come in. "Hello?" I call. Maybe someone was leaving. I don't know.

But as I turn back to my shower, I hear a voice. The voice of the Demon who gave me my cuts. "Cassia. How nice to see you again." He says and I let out a gasp as I feel cold breath on my neck. "You're looking… enticing." He breathes and I'm disgusted.

My jaw tenses and I go for my towel, wrapping it around my body. "Get away from me." I grit out.

He circles me like a vulture and my skin crawls as his red eyes rove up and down my body, landing on my wrists. "I see your cuts haven't healed yet. What's it been? Almost a year?" He sneers happily.

"No, they haven't." I stand up defiantly. "You stay away from me and my family, do you understand?" I threaten dangerously.

He laughs, coldly and cruelly. "Who said anything about your family? I was just going to go for your friends." I feel sick.

"I have no friends."

"That's not what my sources say." He breathes, coming right up to me, so we're a mere breath away. "My source tells me you've gotten quite… cosy with a few of the humans here. Your mistake." I see his eyes flash in anger. "Did you think I wouldn't find you, Cassia? Did you think you could ever be safe from me? Hah!" He laughs cruelly again. "You will never be safe, you little brat. I'll hunt you down and kill everyone you care about. You just… can't… escape."

"You stay away from them!" I yell. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" I become aware of my hot tears and the hoarseness of my voice. I'm scared and he knows it.

"I doubt you could." He says coolly. "You see, it's near impossible to kill a demon, and I think you know that." He licks his lips and takes another step toward me. I feel my own breathing halt. "I can't wait to taste your blood." He sneers and grips the back of my head. I would yell out, only he crushes my lips with his and bites down hard, drawing blood.

"But that will do for now." He says as he lets me go forcefully, slamming me against the wall. "See you again soon, Cassia." He laughs, before disappearing into thin air.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" I say loudly, turning off the shower and going to the sink to try and stop my bleeding lip. It won't stop bleeding, so I stick with sucking it. The salty taste fills my mouth and I screw up my nose.

I grab my stuff and head out into the near empty halls, making my way to my room. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I smack into someone. This person seems to _like_ smacking into me because he laughs and steadies me with his hand – fingerless glove wearing hands. "You alright, Cassia?" He asks, smirking.

"Reid." I say, forgetting about my lip as I concentrate on keeping my towel. "Hey. I was just heading back to my room –"

"Your lip's bleeding. It looks like someone's bitten it." He says, frowning and wiping at the blood I know is flowing down my chin. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Sorry, I've got to go." I say quickly, before walking off at a brisk pace. I get to my room fast enough and shut the door behind me just as Kirra is finishing her coffee.

She looks up at me and gives me a small smile, before looking more closely at my lip. "What happened to your lip?" She asks, coming over to inspect it. Whoa, I've never seen this side of Kirra before. How odd.

"I accidentally bit it when I nearly slipped over in the shower." I lie easily as she shrugs it off and puts her hair back.

"Thanks for the coffee by the way. But I didn't ask you for one." She says coolly, gathering her swimming gear and slipping into a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. "Thanks, but why?"

I shrug. "I figured you were going to be a little tired, so I thought you might need one. I was getting one anyway." I sit on my bed and check my phone. Nothing.

She nods her head and leaves through the door. I'm alone and I take this time to get dressed in my clothes – a pair of baggy guy-jeans and a jumper – and brush my hair, pulling it up and putting it in a messy bun.

By the time this is done, the oozing of blood from my lip has eased up. Slightly. I sigh and get a tissue, pressing it to my bleeding lip. As I wipe the last of the blood away I frown at the mark. I can see the outline of his teeth. Great.

Seeing this, I do what my mum used to do and I get a little bit of powder-foundation on my finger and apply it to my lip, going over it with a light lipstick. Tada! The mark is gone.

I mentally thank mum and grab my favourite book – _Looking for Alibrandi_, my IPod and my phone, before heading out to my tree.

**Collision. Collision. Collision.**

As I'm half way through the first chapter, Kate and Sarah come up to me, looking excited. "Hey Cassia!" Kate shouts, coming over to me, Sarah in tow.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask casually, marking the page in my book.

"Not much, we're just heading down to the pool for the swim-meet. Wanna come?" Sarah asks.

I shake my head. "Not my thing to watch a bunch of people swim. Thanks anyway."

Sarah puts out her hand. "Come on. I guarantee you will love the perve." She makes a puppy face at me and I laugh. "You can come and check out Caleb with me…" she bargains.

"Well, you can check out _Reid_…" Kate pipes up and I go slightly red.

"Why would I want to do that?" I ask, stubbornly.

"Oh, I don't know." Sarah says quickly. "But please? Pwetty pwease with sugar on top?" She begs, still holding out her hand to me. I roll my eyes and take it, allowing her to pull me up.

They both grin at me and lead the way to the pool, where all the swimmers are warming up. I'm half surprised to find Reid actually attending and ready to stretch… and I find it very odd that he's the only one not wearing those little Speedo-shorts. I laugh loudly as Kate makes fun of them and this get's Reid's attention.

"Hey Cassia!" Reid calls, resulting in the looks of all the other 'Sons of Ipswich'. I roll my eyes as he makes his way over to me. "Come to watch the men in action?" He asks, tensing his arm muscles in his best impression of Hercules.

I laugh. "If by men, you mean you, then no." I say with a smirk.

He fakes hurt, putting his hand to his bare chest. "That's not very nice, now Cassia." He pouts and I have the urge to pinch his cheeks – again. "How's your lip, by the way?"

"What happened to her lip?" Pogue asks, before kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Did Reid have anything to do with this?" Sarah jokes.

I laugh. "No. Definitely not. I bit down on it really hard when I almost slipped over in the shower this morning. Nothing big." I say. "I just bleed a lot."

They're about to begin another conversation with us, but the coach calls them over and they're told to start swimming.

Reid loses his pants and Kate thinks he looks incredibly gay in his Speedo-shorts as he gets in the pool and starts doing his warm up laps. I agree and watch as they all glide through the water and yawn about eight times before they start the races.

Chase shoots us all a charming smile and Kate wishes him good luck, making Pogue almost turn the colour of green as Chase and Caleb get ready to go. The whistle goes off and they swim like they're being chased by crocodiles, Caleb and Chase are matched and both in the lead. They turn with a powerful kick at the end and swim for the finish, neck and neck.

However, I see something I have to double take on as they get nearer to the end of the pool. I swear Chase's eyes just turned completely black. His whole eye. I'm creeped out as he gets one last burst of speed, reaching the wall just before Caleb hits his head on it, effectively knocking him out.

Sarah gasps and stands up, attempting to get to Caleb as Chase pulls him out, but the coach tells us to leave and that practice is over, so we had better 'get gone'.

We wait outside, us three girls and I'm reminded of what happened in the shower this morning. I shiver and wrap my arms around me to ward it off, but as I look at Kate and Sarah, I hear his words. _'I'll hunt you down and kill everyone you care about. You just… can't… escape…'_

I look at them, worried for Caleb, but laughing none-the-less, like friends do and I feel sad as I realise what I've got to do to save their lives. "Hey, I'm going to go. Tell Caleb I hope he's okay and tell them they all did really well." I smile a fake smile and leave without hearing a word from them.

As I reach my room, I'm feeling like I should die. Maybe then, they'll be a little safer. I should just kill myself. But I remember that I can't. I can't kill myself because just like healing, a Nyxkiss can't kill themselves. Bugger.

Hours later, I wake up from a sleep I must've fallen into while contemplating how to isolate myself. I look around for my phone and realise it's not there. "Shit." I curse. I look around for my IPod and my book and know I've left them in the seats near the pool. Brilliant.

The sun has gone down and Kirra must be out tonight, because her swimming gear is back on her bed and her bag is missing.

I get my shoes back on and pull a hoodie on. I'm going to break into the pool. I think. If I can. Well, I'm definitely going to _try_.


	7. Reconsider Your Reality

**Not much romance in this chapter; sorry. But the truth is coming out. YAY. Enjoy. =]**

**Chapter seven**

It's freaking _cold_. The temperature has dropped – just for me. I feel loved. That's sarcasm. I think it's keeping me alive.

I make my way across the miniature forest as fast as I can and head toward the building I'm aiming for. Just as I reach it, I hear voices talking over near the main building and look over to see two male figures standing there, talking. I think they're contemplating going in.

I cock my head to the side, because that's all I can do at the moment, and watch as they jump the fence. I sneak over to the building and listen to their conversation, just as the second one jumps over the tall black fence.

"Look, I don't _like_ the guy, but are you sure, Caleb?" Pogue asks. I hold back as gasp as I see Caleb turn around and look Pogue square in the eye.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. His eyes were black as night, Pogue. I'm telling you." He reassures.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Pogue agrees and I see Caleb's eyes turn black – just as he had described and I had seen Chase's eyes go. Black as night.

I think my eyes are as wide as saucers and I watch as the door swings open and closes behind them with a click. Oh my god. Holy freaking shit!

There is some weird crap going down in this school. First Chase, now Caleb and Pogue, too. I'd heard the legend of the Sons of Ipswich, you know, about them being witches, but I'd never thought they'd actually _have_ magic. Do they even call _that_ witch craft?

I've always imagined witches as old women with big warts on their noses and evil cackles. Not hot guys with nice personalities! Maybe I should seriously reconsider reality. I mean, there _are_ such things as Nyxkiss' and Angels and Demons – I'm proof of that. But witches?

Well, I suppose it makes sense that there can't only be Angels, Demons and the shit that's in between. So I really shouldn't be so shocked.

I see a torch light come from the second floor, and one come from the bottom floor, which I guess is the guard. Shit. They're going to get caught. I freeze – and not because of the cold this time. What to do, what to do…

I smirk slightly as I climb over the fence. I'm going to get myself caught. And if I get myself caught, then they can't get caught and they owe me something. Like, answers, perhaps.

The door looks steady, but I know how to handle these things. I concentrate on my hand and close my eyes, but when I open them, there isn't a solid hand there. I stick it through the wood and unlock the door from the inside. Flimsy locks.

I step in and I can hear the guard walking up the steps. I walk over to the nearest small table and kick it over. "SHIT!" I swear loudly and the footsteps turn around, coming more hurriedly down the steps and into my line of vision. I pretend to pick up the table and look alarmed as the guard comes up to me, giving me a firm look.

"Come on, missy, you're busted." He says, tapping his torch in his old hands.

"Damn." I say loudly, suppressing my smirk.

The guard goes into some kind of rant as we leave the building and make for the Provost's on-campus house.

He sentences me to a four day suspension from campus and I accept. "Oh, but my dad's not home." I say. "He's taken the twins for a holiday somewhere before they start school in June." I inform him.

He looks at me sceptically. "Do you have anyone at home you can stay with?" He asks. I think he's a bit concerned. He's one of those Provosts that actually care and I can't help but feel comforted that someone cares in a _normal_ way.

"Well, no. There isn't anyone at home at the moment, and I don't know anyone." I say honestly. I'm suddenly very aware that I really don't want to be alone.

His brow creases in thought and he rests his elderly hands on his robe-covered lap. "I see. You'll stay in your dorm tonight and I'll sort something out tomorrow. Perhaps you can stay with one of the other students' parents…" He muses.

I shrug, leaving it up to him as I'm escorted back to my dorm. "Goodnight sir." I say to the guard and he gives me a half smile, muttering something about cheeky teenagers.

The next morning, I'm called to the Provost's office and for some reason I'm not as confident with myself as I was last night. What if the things I saw were just a trick of light? Or what if they weren't but they refuse to give me answers. I could have gotten myself suspended for absolutely nothing.

"Ah, good morning Miss Delvin." He greets. I greet him back in the most polite way I can and he gives me a grim smile. "Now, because this is your first offence, it's only a four day suspension. Why did you do it, again?" He asks calmly.

"I was looking for my phone. I thought that someone might have picked it up and taken it to the front office. I really needed it, to see if I could get in contact with my dad yet." I lie. Well, it was the reason for me sneaking out there in the first place; just not the reason I was in that particular building.

"I see. Well, that also contributes to such a small punishment. Just don't do it again." He says, looking at me directly. I promise not to and he continues with my sentencing. "Now, we've kindly had Mrs. Simms offer to take you in. Am I correct to say you are a positive acquaintance of Tyler Simms?" He asks.

I nod my head a little and he smiles. "Not a bad crowd, Cassia. You just need to learn patience, is all." I think he's too nice for his own good, personally, but right now, I'm not complaining. "Pack yourself up a bag, Miss Delvin. Mrs. Simms will be here soon." He says, dismissing me.

"Thank you sir. See you in four days." I say happily.

"Indeed. Oh, Cassia, watch out for Mrs. Simms; she likes real life dolls." He chuckles and I have no idea what he's talking about, but laugh anyway because it's polite, and then I leave to pack my bag.

**Collision. Collision. Collision.**

"Hi, you must be Cassia." She greets me, shaking my hand vigorously. "I'm Mrs. Simms, but you can call me Dana." She's a beautiful woman with striking blue eyes and long brown hair. She looks to be perfect, and really down-to-earth.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for having me." I say politely grateful.

"No problem. It's my pleasure to have you, dear." She says, as we get in the car. I put my backpack between my legs and she starts up the car. "I needed to have some fun anyway. It's about time I spent time with another girl. Ever since Tyler's father died, it's just been me and my son. But he's hardly ever home nowadays." She says and I get the impression she's a little lonely.

"I'd be happy to bring out the girl in you." I say and she laughs in delight.

"That'll have to wait until Monday though, because Tyler's staying at home this weekend, and he'll probably want to spend time with his friend." She says, smiling at me as the car glides along.

I nod and she starts describing all the things she can do with me; such as my hair, my make-up, oh and did I mention all the clothing she thinks will fit me _perfectly_. Now I know what Provost Higgins was talking about when he said real life dolls.

We pull into a driveway that's about a kilometre long. This driveway leads up to an extravagant house. It looks really… perfect. I'm beginning to think that Mrs. Simms is a perfectionist. Great.

The house is white and looks like it's just been manufactured. There are colourful flowers everywhere; grass that goes all around and the perfect amount of sunshine hitting it to make it glow. I'm slightly creeped out.

"Here we are." She sings and jumps out of the car, grinning as I look at the house in wonder.

"It's really nice. Wow." I say. "Is the inside this nice?" Now I'm just sucking up, but I bet it's just as creepily perfect.

"It's even better." She says, letting me in with my bag and giving me a tour. I was very right. It is perfect. She is a perfectionist, and I only have three and a half more days of this.

I'm given a room near the front stairs and it's decorated in a purple theme; probably for any other female guests. It has a huge bed and I think that Provost Higgins must be delusional if her thinks this is punishment. But I'm not complaining.

"Lunch will be in about twenty minutes." She says cheerily before leaving me to turn on my phone and check it – Provost Higgins had given it back to me, in case my dad was going to get in contact with me. Nothing. As usual.

I sigh and decide that I might as well change into something a little better than tracksuit pants and a jumper. I pull out a pair of nice jeans and the most feminine top I have; my black singlet. I chuck on a light white jacket and make my way down the main stairs, to where I can hear Mrs. Simms talking to someone.

"She's really pretty, isn't she, Tyler?" She asks. I resist the urge to laugh, but he doesn't.

"Yeah, well Reid thinks so, too, Mom." He laughs and I feel my heart flutter at his words. Reid thinks I'm pretty. I suddenly feel all giddy inside. "But there's something about her that we just can't figure out. It's like she's hiding something." He tells her and before the conversation can progress, I walk through the door.

"Cassia, darling." Mrs. Simms sings. "Sit down. I've made us some sandwiches." She says, serving them up on a plate. "You look pretty in white. No doubt if we could get you into a white dress… well…" She laughs.

"Mom, don't tell me you're already planning her makeover. She doesn't need one." Tyler whines. "She's fine the way she is." This makes her laugh airily.

"I know that, Tyler, I just thought it would be fun." I wonder what her idea of _fun_ really is.

"I don't mind at all, really." I smile and spend the rest of the day hanging out and having polite conversations with Dana, with Tyler marking his occasional remarks in between.

I lay on my bed after dinner, reading the remainder of the first chapter of _Looking for Alibrandi_, but apparently, _they_ had other plans.

I scowl as they enter my room – interrupting my reading, again. "Hey Cassia." Caleb greets. It's him and Pogue, wanting to speak to me alone. "I heard you broke into the school." Caleb laughs nervously.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, you owe me for that, by the way." I say, crossing my arms casually. "I got myself caught so you wouldn't. I figured you had a good reason to be breaking in, so I distracted the guard." I explain as they give me questioning looks.

"You saw us break in?" Pogue asks. I nod, expressionless. "What else did you see?" He asks suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." I say innocently. Caleb looks at me worriedly. I sigh. "I don't know what I saw, guys. It kind of freaked me out, but I thought I saw your eyes go black right before the door clicked open." I'm shaking now as they exchange looks. "I know what you are." I say cautiously. "I think."

Caleb takes a deep breath. "You've heard the stories then?" He asks. I nod. "You know we're descended from a line of witches. Well, if that's what you've guessed, you're right." He says solemnly.

"What do you want to do with her?" Pogue asks seriously. I panic. Oh god, they're going to dispose of me in the most horrible way possible! Oh, **help me** someone!

"What do you mean?" I squeak. "You're not going to… kill me are you? I promise I won't tell anyone, and it's not really that big of a shock, so I'm not going to say I've discovered aliens, because if I can exist why can't you –"

"Wait, what?" Caleb stops me, mid rant. "One, we're not going to kill you. Pogue was just trying to scare you." I hear the offender laugh at my reaction, but Caleb looks at me seriously. "What were you saying about you _existing_?" He questions.

Shit. I've done it now. I nod my head. I might as well tell them… wait. Didn't the Demon say he had a source? What if these guys are his source? Oh my god. I was just about to _trust_ them with my secret and they could be the one's helping the Demon get to me! I am such an idiot!

"Well?" Pogue asks impatiently. "What's wrong? It's got something to do with those cuts, doesn't it?" Oh, he's perceptive. Bugger.

I close my eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?" I manage to get out through a clenched jaw.

"You don't. What does your gut say?" Pogue says. "We could be some mortal enemy of yours or something."

I look at them; standing in my room like it's a normal conversation to have. "I don't – you're good guys. I think. But I could get you seriously hurt… or something worse could happen. I could get the mortals hurt." I say, my throat going dry.

"Are you going to tell us?" Pogue says.

"Wait, if you are, don't tell us yet. Come to the meeting and you can tell _all_ of us." Caleb interrupts.

"Meeting?" Both Pogue and I question at the same time.

"Yeah. Pogue, go get Tyler and tell him to call Reid. We need to have a chat with Cassia and figure out what we're going to do about our other little friend." Caleb instructs. Pogue nods and takes off down stairs to get Tyler.

I look up at Caleb, getting off my bed and throwing on a thicker jacket. "What other little friend?" I ask curiously. "You don't mean Chase do you?" I ask, already knowing that they do.

"How'd you know?" He asks, going down the stairs.

"I saw his eyes. That day at the pool. They changed colour. They were black, just like yours." I say, watching as Caleb closes his eyes in thought.

"He's evil. He's the fifth Son of Ipswich. You know that kid that dies the night of the beach party?" I nod and he takes in a breath. "Chase killed him, so he could send us a warning, basically."

I stop in the middle of the staircase. "A warning for what?"

"That he's coming for us." He answers simply, leading me out to his car.


	8. Accidentally Caring

**This one is a little angsty and the answers come - sorta. A little angry romance going on, too. **

**Chapter eight**

"Where are we?" I ask as we pull up in front of a very unstable looking fence, which runs around a very unstable looking house. I notice Pogue's motorbike already here and Tyler's car next to it.

Caleb looks over at me as I climb out of the car. "This is the house of Danvers." He says, gesturing to it with one hand.

"You live here?" For some reason I'd imagined him in a grand mansion.

He laughs. "No, my dad does. But we'll explain that later. Come on, they're waiting for me to start, and you just happen to be coming with me." Caleb opens the gate and walks through, with me following, a little cautious.

"So, they don't know I'm coming? Reid and Tyler, that is." I ask. He shakes his head and I groan. Great. They're in for a _lovely_ surprise. We enter the front door and go inside and I can hear the house creak. But we don't go up the stairs near the door.

I follow Caleb as he leads me down a stair case and into the cellar. These walls look a lot sturdier and I can feel the magic coming from them. I take a deep breath as we come into view of the other three.

"Cassia?" Tyler asks, taken aback.

"What the hell is she doing here, Caleb? Do you know how dangerous –" Reid starts.

"Shut it, Reid. She's here because she knows." Pogue says, not in the best mood because apparently he'd had a fight with Kate. "She's also here to tell us about herself." He says pleasantly and I can feel Reid's eyes on me.

"So? Are you going to start?" He asks impatiently.

"If you're going to be such an arse about it – no." I say, stubbornly setting my jaw. I hear Tyler let out a laugh and Caleb sigh.

"Reid, apologise. She's not in the best of moods." Caleb warns. "She _did_ spend all day at Tyler's." He says and I hear Reid sigh and mumble something under his breath about a poor little girl.

"I'm sorry, go on, princess." He says, glaring at me slightly. I glare back and wonder where all his sudden anger came from.

"You'd better sir down." I sigh, taking a seat on the stairs. They oblige and the room suddenly lights up, making me jump. "Wow." I say, looking around at the flames now lighting up the room. "Okay, so when I found out about you I was a little shocked; but then I realised I really shouldn't be shocked at all, because if I exist, then why can you, right?" I begin and they're listening intently. "I am what you would call a Nyxkiss." I say slowly, letting out a breath.

"Okay, so what's a Nyxkiss?" Pogue asks. "And what has it got to do with the cuts?"

"I told you I'd find out eventually, Cassia." Reid reminds me, smirking.

"Shut up, Reid." I say, glaring at him. He makes the motion of zipping his mouth and throwing the key away. Good. "A Nyxkiss is a half Demon half Angel. Basically, my Father was a Demon and my Mother was an Angel. As soon as I was born, they were both killed and I was supposed to go with them." I explain, my shoulders drooping slightly. "But I was spared for some reason and given to a pair of Mortals."

They seem to be catching on pretty quickly and I take it as encouragement to keep going. "To kill a Nyxkiss and inherit its powers, either a Demon or an Angel is to cut three pressure points on their bodies and drain their blood. X marks the spot. Once the blood is completely drained, the power within the Nyxkiss is collected in a single ball – half dark and half light. This is to be swallowed by the pursuer of the power." They all nod, remembering how I'd bled so much the night we had met.

"So, where's your third cut?" Tyler asks curiously.

I swallow the lump in my throat and stand up. I drop my jacket to the ground and lift up the bottom of my singlet, showing them the large X marked at the bottom of my spine. "That was his mistake last time." I say, pulling my singlet back down and sitting on the step again.

"His _mistake_?" Caleb asks. "It was in the wrong spot?"

I nod. "The best third pressure point is here." I put two fingers to my pulse on the side of my neck and see Reid visibly wince.

"When did it happen?" Pogue asks.

"My sixteenth birthday. Over a year and half ago." I answer. "He killed my mum." Hot tears fall down my cheek and I hurriedly wipe them away, afraid to show weakness. "I should have been there; but she went in my place and he killed her before coming after me." Pogue puts a hand on my shoulder and I know I'm shaking now.

"So, what can you do?" Caleb asks me. "What are your powers?"

I take a deep breath. "I can give life… and I can take it. I can heal people and I can hurt them. I can control fire – which is one of my dark traits – and light. I can make myself a simple shadow and I can walk through walls like a ghost." I say. "They're just the talents I know how to do."

"If you can heal, why haven't you healed yourself?" Reid asks.

I sigh. "As a Nyxkiss, I can heal others, but not myself. The same thing applies for killing. Believe me, I've tried." They all frown at me and I suddenly feel very small. "I'm sorry; I thought I could do this, but I really can't. I just need some air." I quickly exit up the stairs, not hearing a word from them.

I get through the front door and slip down the three small steps at the end of the balcony. I catch myself on the rail just on time and steady myself, before realising I've left my jacket inside and it's cold – again. "Shit." I say, rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm myself.

I look up at the moon and look away. Six days to go. "Six fucking days." I whisper. Next Saturday.

"Six days till what?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to face Reid. "I heard you were only suspended for four days, meaning you only have three days left."

"Six days till the full moon." I say, taking a breath of cold air and regretting it.

"Cold?" he asks, offering up his jacket.

"No." I say stubbornly and turn away from him. I hear him laugh and I feel a warm jacket around my shoulders a few seconds later. "Thanks." I mumble.

"So, what happens on the full moon? Apart from the dance." He asks curiously.

"It's the only time a Nyxkiss is able to be fully drained of their blood. As in, no blood, it's been run dry." I say as he pales.

"You mean to tell me, that on the full moon, you are going to be completely vulnerable?" He asks, outraged slightly. Okay, a little more than slightly. "You didn't think to tell us back there?" He points back in the house and I have the urge to slap him.

"Why should you even _care_?!" I yell at him. "You could get _killed_ because of _me_, Reid. You, Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Sarah _and_ Kate! You could all _die_ because_ I_ have what _he_ wants!" I yell and I throw him back his jacket. "I shouldn't have even got you involved. _None of you_ should be involved with me. Just – just… ARGH."

"I care because you _make_ me care!" He yells back at me.

I stop and storm up to him, pointing my finger in his face. "Well, DON'T." I say loudly and step back, furiously wiping away tears. I look at his face – shocked and hurt – and I run.

"Cassia!" He calls weakly, but I ignore him and keep running. I run out the fence and through the surrounding forest. When I stop, I have no clue where I am. Bugger.

I sit down on the nearest tree root and look around me. More trees. I look at my bare arms, covered in goose bumps and I feel like screaming at my idiocy. Why didn't I put my jacket back on?! "You stupid idiot." I say quietly.

The wind suddenly picks up and I curse whoever has it in for me. My teeth start chattering and I lean against the tree, hugging myself. I concentrate on the body heat I have and ignore the cold that's taking over. I'd start a fire, only I'd probably end up burning down all the trees – I'm too emotionally unstable.

Why did Reid have to be such a caring person? Why did I have to come to a place where people want to get to know me? Why didn't I just _leave_ at the first sign of friends? I know, I sound so ridiculous, but it could have stopped all of this-this crap.

If I had never come here, I would never have made friends with Sarah and Kate, thus the Son's of Ipswich. If I had never come here, I wouldn't have invoked the curiosity of Reid, and I _probably_ wouldn't have started liking him – whoa.

I did not just think that. I _don't_ have a thing for Reid. He's… annoying and too curious for his own damn good. He's an arsehole who doesn't know when to stop. A womanizer – probably. A complete and utter mystery and, shit… I can't _believe_ I _like_ him!

I stand up. My thoughts are getting too dangerous. I concentrate on my hand and it starts glowing with a white light. I look up and spot the moon and follow it through the forest, until I come to a road about an hour later. I let my light go out as I see ambulance lights flashing on the road ahead.

I walk quickly and get to the scene to see three paramedics carrying a guy off the road. I go up to one of the policemen standing by. "What happened?" I ask concerned, but then my heart stops as I see the motorbike. It's a wreck and I look over at the medics and the person on the stretcher. "Oh my god. Pogue?!" I yell.

"Do you know him?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, his name is Pogue Parry. He's… a friend. I've got to inform his other friends." I say quickly, but there's no need as a silver car, followed by a black one stops at the road block. Caleb gets out of his car and runs over.

"Pogue!" He yells and my heart lurches as his face twists in pain, watching them take away his unconscious best friend.

Without warning, I find myself hugging Caleb, who's shaking with rage at this point. "Caleb, he's in good hands. He'll be fine." I say, soothing him, though I'm crying myself.

"This is Chase's doing." He growls. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him!" He rages and his eyes turn black.

His skin burns my hands and I step back, scared of what he might do, as the ambulance drives away, the police car behind it.

"Caleb." A hand comes to his shoulder and I realise it's Tyler. "Calm down. There's nothing we can do right now. Please, you're scaring Cassia."

"Caleb?" I squeak. He looks at me and his eyes go back to their normal brown. I sigh in relief. "He'll be fine. Do you want me to drive?" I ask, gesturing to his car. He nods and walks to the passenger side. "See you there, Tyler." I say, walking to the car.

But his hand stops me. "We _do_ care, Cassia. Whether you like it or not." Tyler says. "Especially Reid." He adds quietly. "Now get in that car and turn on the heater, you're freezing."

I give him a grim smile. "I know. I'm sorry." I say quietly and as I walk back to Caleb's car, I make eye contact with Reid, who's leaning against Tyler's car, his jaw clenched in anger and sadness.


	9. Coming or Not?

**Bring ON the romance! I love my reviewers!**

**Chapter nine**

"Cassia," Tyler begins. "Why don't you go see how Kate's doing? She got put in here today; Chase put a spell on her." He says quietly.

"Is that why Pogue went out and got himself in an accident?" I whisper.

He nods. "Then Chase found him." He closed his eyes in pain, but when he opened them, he was watching Caleb speak to Pogue, after waking him up from his coma. "Go see how Kate is for us. I'm sure he'd like to know as soon as he wakes up."

I nod and walk out of the intensive care unit, only to go into one further down the hall, asking for Kate Tunney. The nurse looks at me grimly and sends me to room 103.

My throat goes dry as I observe her through the glass. Her usually flawless brown skin has big yellow bubbles all over it and she's connected to all sorts of machines. I watch as her chest moves subtly up and down, signalling that she's breathing. She looks so breakable and sick, I just want to reach out to her and heal her.

But I can't, because when I use magic in a hospital, the machines stop working and people get hurt. This is why I try to stay away from hospitals. Especially when I'm injured, because I can't control my emotions if it gets bad enough.

I watch her once more, before the nurse comes in and gives me a glum look. "Are you one of her friends?" She asks kindly. I nod. She looks at me with pity. "She'll be alright, honey. Don't you worry. We've got doctors working on her around the clock." She says, patting my shoulder, before putting on a mask and some gloves and entering Kate's glass cell.

I turn around and leave, unable to take much more of it. The sight of Kate this sick makes me feel like hurting someone; mainly Chase, and I don't know if I can control my emotions. I briefly wonder how Sarah's feeling about Kate's sickness.

I don't go to Pogue's room; instead, I go back to the cars and wait there. I really don't like being in hospitals. I sigh and lean on Tyler's big black car, before pulling out my phone and taking a picture of the sign for Ipswich Base Hospital.

I don't know why I took one, but I guess it's not often that I'm in a hospital and I felt the need to record this event.

My phone vibrates just as I'm typing in a title for the picture. It's a message from Dad. I frown and open the message, my hand shaking.

'_We're fine, Cass, just letting you know that we're safe, 'cause I know you worry. Dad, ox.'_

I smile and send him one back telling him to cease contact, though I'm happy he didn't completely forget about reassuring me. I put my phone away and turn around, to find Reid watching me intently from the concrete stairs of the hospital with smoke in his hand.

"Look, Reid, about earlier… I didn't mean to snap and I was such a bitch for doing it, it's just that I worry like crazy." I shake my head and look away from his intense gaze. "I really am sorry. I-I just don't think I could handle losing another _friend_." I tell him, glancing up to see that the only thing that's moved is his cigarette. Fine. If he's going to be like that, then I won't talk to him either.

"You haven't just lost your mom, have you?" He asks, stepping on his smoke and kicking it away.

I shake my head. "No. The last person I trusted with my secret… she was killed too. Grace was my best friend. We'd known each other since we were little kids and we were inseparable. So, naturally, I trusted her. I trusted her, and then the first Demon came. We were fifteen at the time… and he mistook her for me, and… they…" My voice breaks and he gets up to comfort me. I push him away. "They bled her out. Thinking that-that she was the Nyxkiss." I finish, hiding behind my hair so he won't see the tears.

He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, though I try to push him away. I'm crying because I've never told anyone this. I feel weak as I finally give up on struggling and wrap my arms around him, too, sobbing into his chest.

"It was all my fault. She died because of me." I feel his hand rubbing comforting circles around my back, calming me down slightly.

"It's not your fault; you weren't the one who killed her." He says calmly. "You didn't _throw_ her to the Demon." I wince at his blunt words. "It was his mistake to take her instead of you. Stop blaming yourself for what that demon did."

I look up at him and he's smiling kindly down at me as I sniffle and attempt to compose myself. "Thanks, Reid. I shouldn't have started –"

He cuts me off as I try to apologise. "Stop apologising. It's fine." He says, suddenly no longer caring, and possibly embarrassed. His cheeks colour.

"Have you gone soft?" I laugh and he shakes his head, trying to hide his smile. "You have. You're so sweet, Reid." I grin, mocking him as he laughs and pats me on the head.

"Don't get used to it, kiddo." He says back as I pull away from his hand.

"Kiddo?" I snort. "You're odd." I say. He smirks.

"Is that an insult?" He fires back.

"No, it's a compliment. Odd is different and different stands out." I explain in my best know-it-all tone.

"So, your eyes are _odd_, then?" He asks, smirking as I blush and scowl at him. "Well, your eyes are really nice. I'm not the only one who's noticed. Personally, I think they're the reason Abbot got obsessed with me." Reid adds.

I scoff. "Not going there. And are you saying that I have nothing else to offer, other than the colour of my eyes?!" I pretend to be offended.

He looks alarmed and quickly covers up with a smirk, moving closer to me. "Well, your lovely body helps." He says sleazily. "Or maybe it's your hair. I really can't tell. Or it could be the whole hard-to-get bit."

I scowl. "You list all of the physical qualities, don't I have a personality?" I ask, offended.

"Of course you do. It's just that Abbot didn't take the time to see it." He replies smoothly and I laugh. "It's true. All he saw was green, boobs and ass. What every male sees." He pauses. "Except for me, of course."

I roll my eyes as Tyler and Caleb come out, looking glum. "Kate's going to be fine, I think. When we get Chase, it'll hopefully disappear, right?" I ask.

"You're _not_ going anywhere near Chase." Reid cuts in, before Caleb or Tyler can say anything.

"Says who?" I ask heatedly. I don't need protection. How dare he?

"Says me. He's too dangerous, Cassia." Reid says. I glare at him.

I scoff and Caleb interrupts before an argument breaks out between us. "Enough. We'll talk about this when it comes." He looks wary and I suddenly feel guilty for fighting with Reid. "Let's go get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." Then he looks at me with a faint smile. "Well, _we_ have school tomorrow."

I nod and get into Tyler's car and he takes me back to his mother's house.

**Collision. Collision. Collision.**

I smile and wave as Mrs. Simms drives off, leaving me to go inside the building and to my dorm room. It's Wednesday and my four days of suspension are finally up. After gruelling hours of being Mrs. Simms' lovely 'daughter she never had', I've decided never to get suspended ever again.

She's a nice enough lady, but I'm seriously not the type to dress up just because I can. In fact, I try to avoid it.

I sigh and enter the building, lugging my backpack – now filled with dresses and clothing Mrs. Simms wouldn't let me leave without – and the first person I see happens to be smirking as he comes up to me. "Rough days?" Reid asks.

I nod. "That woman," I say. "Is completely insane. She likes to think I'm a _doll_. Do I _look _like a doll to you?" I ask him exasperatedly as I grab my key and unlock the door.

He laughs. "Well, you do have a certain quality…" He trails off like it means anything. I glare at him as he follows me into my room. "Anyway, enough about that. I have a question for you. A very serious question."

I raise an eyebrow. "Ask away." I say suspiciously.

"So you know how there's that dance thing on Saturday? Have you been asked yet?" he asks seriously and I nearly laugh. This was his serious question? About the dance? Hah.

I clear my throat and look at him. "No, why do you want to know? I can't go anyway."

His brow furrows, then realisation hits. "The full moon." He says. "You could just go and I'll be there and if anything happens, we can protect you. You might as well have a little bit of fun before some psycho Demon thing tries to kill you." This time, I laugh.

I roll my eyes, opening my bag and pulling out a light green dress. "Well, Mrs. Simms made me bring this back with me… She wants me to wear it to the dance." I hold it up against my body and swish it around, making a face of disgust. "I really don't like dressing up."

Reid laughed. "Really? I couldn't tell." He remarked sarcastically. "But you should. And you should also come as my date." He finished confidently and I couldn't help but look amused. "What's so funny about it?" He was confused. How adorable.

"Oh, nothing. Only the fact that _almost_ every time we see each other, we fight. That'll be a wonderful night." I sigh dramatically and he laughs.

"I promise to be good." He says.

I give him a pointed look. "Then you wouldn't be Reid." I say. "Who's Tyler going with?" I ask curiously. He gets a suspicious look on his face and I suppress a smirk.

"As far as I know, nobody." He tells me.

"Good. You can go with him." I say finally. But he doesn't get it, obviously, because he's Reid.

"No, I'm going with you. Caleb's taking Sarah and Tyler will definitely find someone. But you, you're coming with _me_." I roll my eyes and hang the dress in my cupboard. "You don't get a choice. It's for your protection."

I scowl at him. "No." For some reason, I don't think he was expecting this, because his smirk faltered. "I can't be protected, Reid. You _know_ how I feel about involving you in all this. You involved enough already just by _talking_ to me." I say, putting the rest of my clothes away. He's standing close behind me and I can feel his breath on my hair. My heart beat speeds up. "No." I may like him, but I'm not getting him involved further. Or let him boss me around.

"Cassia…" He growls. "I let you get away with saying that last time, but I don't care that I could possibly get killed, because I'm going to die early anyway."

I spin around to face him, mere centimetres away from him. "What do you mean you're going to 'die early anyway'?" I ask.

He smirks. "Nothing."

"Reid." I warn him. "Tell me what you meant."

"Well, you know about my powers, right?" I nod. "Well, at thirteen, you get a _taste _of them, as Caleb would put it. When I turn eighteen, I ascend and reach my full powers. But at thirteen, the power is addictive, and when someone gets addicted, their body ages rapidly when the person ascends." He explains coolly. "You see, I'm addicted."

I feel my jaw drop. I stare at him as he stares back coldly. "You're going to _age_ when you hit eighteen. Great. Wonderful, Reid." I say, turning back around and fixing the clothes in my drawer, even though they're fine.

"By the time I'm forty, I'll probably be already dead." He says, his hot breath caressing my hair again.

I frown. "And you want to die earlier?!" I exclaim, turning to face him again. "You've still got a good twenty-two years left. I'm not going to let you throw them away because you want to protect someone who can't be _protected_!"

"I want to protect you, Cassia, because – like you _hate_ so much – I _care_. I care about _you_." He's angry and I can't look him in the eye. "Even if you don't go to the dance with me, I'm going to be with you every minute of that day and every minute of that night." He says a little calmer this time.

"Why?" I croak. "Why do you want to put yourself in danger? Are you _trying_ to break my heart, Reid?" I ask hoarsely. He blinks and I look at my feet again, suddenly finding them fascinating.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

I've put myself in it, this time, I know. "I can't lose another friend." I say, knowing that's not what he wants to hear. "You saw what losing Grace did to me and I don't think –" I'm cut off. In a _nice_ way, though.

He kisses me in full force and I find that I can't resist his soft lips against mine. My fingers entwine in his blonde hair and I feel one of his hands steady us on my cupboard while the other is cupping my cheek.

I'm in heaven.

He pulls back and I blush brightly. He's staring into my eyes, slightly confused and I glare at him. "You dirty, rotten, cheating, little arse –" I'm cut off again by his delicious lips and this time I find myself being pushed against the closed door of my cupboard. The handle sticks into my back, but I don't care.

He pulls away smirking. "I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." He says, before leaving my room, closing the door softly behind him. I smile and touch my lips and – oh, bollocks. I'm bleeding again. He kissed me _that_ hard. And I loved it.

The door opens and Kirra walks in, looking serene. I'm guessing she's got another boyfriend. She stops and _smiles_ at me. "Are you okay?" She asks airily and I realise, I'm sitting on the floor with a goofy look on my face.

I blush. "Yeah, fine. Brilliant." I say, snapping out of it and going to clean my lip with a smile, much like Kirra's.


	10. Save Me A Dance

**Chapter ten**

I groan as the alarm goes off in our room. Thursday morning. I sit up and rub my eyes, realising I've got gym up first. Not my best subject, but I can cope.

"Good morning." Kirra sings. I groan and she laughs. "What time did you get to bed? Thinking about that secret lover of yours?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and I wonder why the hell she's being nice.

"No." I lie. She grins and I can't help asking. "What's put you in such a good mood?" I ask curiously.

She shrugs and smiles. She should do it more often because she's really quite pretty when she does. "I've just become friends with the most _amazing_ guy. And it's not Aaron." She gushes and I smile.

"Who is he?" I ask, sitting on my heels.

"We're going to the dance together, so you'll just have to wait and find out then." She smiles serenely and gets her things ready for a shower.

I get off my bed and look at myself in the mirror and turn right back around. Not what I want to see. I pull out my uniform and pull it on, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I get myself ready and grab my bag, heading for the door.

When I open the door, I don't jump like usual. "Hey Reid." I say coolly.

"Wow, you didn't jump. I'm shocked." He says sarcastically. I smirk at him and he grins. "So, um," He says and I think it's a little awkward. "Gym up first, huh?" He says conversationally.

I nod. "Joy." I say sarcastically. He laughs and the tension breaks. "What do you guys do in gym?" I ask curiously. He shrugs.

"Everything. Swimming, running, boxing, just everything. But we're having combined classes today." I give him a questioning look. "Dancing lessons." He says, making a face.

I pale. "Oh, no. I can't dance for my life." Well, actually, I've never really tried, always imagining the worst things to happen to me. My mum once tried to make me do ballet. That did not work out. I groan. "I'm going to die." I say dramatically and he laughs.

"Good thing for you, I can dance, then." He says cockily. "My mom made me learn." He explains and I nod understandingly as we come up on Caleb, Tyler and Sarah.

"Hey guys." I say quietly. "Hey Sarah." I say and she hugs me. I'm slightly taken aback, but I hug her in return and she grins when she pulls away.

"It's so good to have you back; I think I'm turning into one of the guys, here." She jokes. I laugh at her and she pulls me aside. "Are you going to the dance?" She asks me. I nod and she beams at me. Oh, god. "Who with?" She asks nosily.

I look at her innocently. "Nobody in particular." I grin mysteriously.

Sarah pouts at me. "Come on… tell me… Please?" She whines. I sigh and look at Reid. She gasps, getting my meaning and almost squeals. "Really?" She asks excitedly. I nod and sigh.

"I've been forced into it." I say indignantly. "He cheated." I add and she gives me a questioning look before we're joined by the very devil himself.

"What are you two ladies whispering about?" He asks, putting an arm around both of us. Sarah laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Nothing of huge importance." I say offhandedly. He looks amused, because he knows we were talking about him. Sarah's giving it away by looking between us happily. "So, Sarah, I hear you're going to the dance with Caleb." I say conversationally.

She grins. "Yeah, he asked me ages ago. It's exciting isn't it?" She asks both of us and I nod uncertainly.

I haven't been to a dance in three years. Since before Grace died. She'd always drag me along with her and we'd have a really good time watching everyone dance and making fun of the idiots who think they're all that.

Caleb and Tyler join us, looking slightly annoyed. "So, Tyler, who are you taking?" I ask curiously.

He smirks slightly. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." He raises and eyebrow in challenge. "What about you? Who are _you_ going with?" He asks me.

"Oh, some loser." I say airily and Reid pokes me in the stomach.

"I'm not a loser." He says, and they all grin at me. "If anyone's the loser, it's you." He says playfully and I hit him upside the head.

"For going to the dance with a loser such as yourself?" I ask innocently and he smirks. "No, wait, silly me. That just makes me brave." They're all amused and Reid's grinning. "What's that smile for?" I ask.

"Nothing, brave soldier." He salutes me and laughs. "You're weird." He states and I poke my tongue out at him. "Oh, very mature." He says.

The bells rings and we all sprint to gym class, held in the basketball court. Our teachers, Mrs. Valuria and Mr. Johnston practically beam at us with evil smiles on their faces. "Everyone into pairs of boy-girl." Mr. Johnston exclaims.

Reid puts an arm around my shoulders and I shrug it off, not wanting to be his leaning post. He smirks at me. We're told to pick a spot somewhere and stand facing each other. "Now, boys, put your hands on their _waists_ and no lower, and girls, your hand on his shoulder." Mrs. Valuria announces, pairing up with Mrs. Johnston and taking the traditional waltzing position.

Reid's fingers tap across my back. "Ready?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I apologise in advance if I step on your toes." I say weakly and he laughs, taking my other hand as the music begins. He leads the way, and I watch my feet and count at the same time. I look up at him, and I'm grinning broadly. "I'm doing it!" I say excitedly.

Just then he dips me down and I squeal loudly in surprise. He laughs as I hit him on the shoulder and turn bright red when everyone laughs with him. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He smirks and I feel like knocking that smirk off his face.

"You're a bloody wanker." I say, though I'm smiling.

"Only for you, baby." He replies cheekily. We keep dancing to the music and the teachers stop us, congratulating us on getting this dance right.

"Now, we're going to begin learning some Salsa." Mrs. Valuria announces happily. "This will be your P.E class for the rest of the term, ladies and gentlemen!" I hear most of the people in the room groan, including myself.

"You're not that bad." Reid says. "And you'll have me as your partner, so you'll be fine." I'm not very reassured.

"Girls over this side of the room and boys go to Mr. Johnston's side." We do as we're told and Mrs. Valuria explains to us the hip movements. We're made to try them and I get embarrassed as she openly congratulates me on my 'skill'. "Well done. You're going to make a fine dancer."

Sarah grins at me and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "Shut up." I mouth back to her. She laughs silently and we're told to take our partners again.

Reid smirks and takes my hand and my waist, only this time; we're spaced further apart and in a more rigid position. The music starts and I start counting my steps and timing them with my hip movements. "You're good." He says, grinning evilly.

"Shut up and stop looking at my arse." I say as he spins me out, like Mr. Johnston spins Mrs. Valuria out.

"I can't help it." He says. "Male, remember."

"How could I forget?" I laugh, before stumbling for the first time. I fall forward and he catches me, smirking. "Thanks." I mumble. We finish up and we get dismissed, and I think the rest of the day just flies by, because I can't pay attention to anything. Well, my own thoughts don't count.

**Collision. Collision. Collision.**

Friday flies by just as quickly and it's now Saturday. I'm sitting with Sarah under a tree with our lunch. She grins at me. "So, you and Reid, hey?" She asks curiously.

"We're just friends." I say airily. "Nothing more." I raise my eyebrows in challenge and she laughs.

"Whatever you say, Cassia. But I don't believe you. You two would make a great couple; flirting all the time and stealing glances. It really is cute." I wrinkle my nose and make a face at her.

"We're just friends." I repeat myself and she laughs again.

"You should see the dress I'm wearing." She says dreamily. "It's so pretty. What are you wearing? Oh, you have to show me." She pulls me up as I stuff the last of my sandwich in my mouth and let her drag me along.

I let her in my room and Kirra looks startled. "Oh, hi." She says, still in her really good mood.

"Hey Kirra." I say. "You know Sarah, right?" I ask and she nods.

"How's… Kate?" She asks politely and Sarah relays to her that the doctors are doing everything they can, but she's really sick. Kirra nods in understanding. "Poor thing. What are you two up to?" She asks curiously.

"She's going to show me her dress for the dance tonight." Sarah tells her, grinning at me. I sigh and pull the green thing out of my cupboard. They both look at it in awe. "Reid is going to die." Sarah squeaks. "I know a few guys who are going to die."

Kirra laughs. "You're going with Garwin?" She asks and I nod. "Yeah, saw that one coming." She remarks and Sarah laughs. "But yeah, he's going to fall at your feet." She says casually, before excusing herself.

"You have got to put it on." Sarah says and I shake my head at her.

"I might rip it or something. You'll see it tonight." I say, attempting to put it away.

"Please?" She whines making a puppy face at me. "Pretty please? With sugar on top?" I find myself smiling and I go into my bathroom to put the damned dress on.

I walk out about ten minutes later, grimacing. "I feel like a weirdo." I announce, standing in front of her. She's silent and I open my eyes to find her smiling widely at me.

"You are going to look amazing!" She squealed.

I turned around to look in the mirror and wrinkled my nose slightly. I guess with a bit of make-up, I could look nice. The dress was simple, but elegant – not exactly me, I know. It was a pale green and strapless. It was tight down my torso and fell down gracefully at my hips in waves of material. It had white detail on the hems and made me feel like a princess.

Well, that _was_ the theme; Royalty. We were all supposed to dress up as wither a prince or a princess. How… _soppy_.

"You really should wear dresses more often, you know. They make you look amazing. Not that you don't look amazing anyway, but dresses just… wow." Sarah said happily. I smiled at her and went to change out of it.

We hung around for the rest of the day, waiting until about four o'clock to get ready, before Sarah's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answers. "Yeah, why?" She asks concerned. "Caleb, what's going on? Why do I need to – oh." She's beginning to worry me. "Okay, I'll just put her on for you." She hands me her phone. "It's Reid." She tells me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Hello?" I say into the phone uncertainly.

"Cassia, there's been a change of plans." Reid says to me, I can tell something's wrong.

"What's happened?" I ask, alarmed. "Tell me, Reid. I want to know." I say hurriedly.

He sighs. "Sorry, Cassia, I really can't. But you two are getting ready at Caleb's place tonight and Caleb isn't coming to the dance." He explains. I feel my throat go dry. "Cassia? Are you okay?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Will you tell me when we get there?"

He pauses. "I don't know. It's up to Caleb." I feel a constriction in my throat and the full moon comes to mind. "I'll be picking you both up. Be ready to go in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay." I croak and we hang up. I feel sick. Something bad has happened and I don't know what. Not knowing makes me nervous. I sigh. So much for fun... "He's picking us up in half an hour." Sarah nods.

"I know." She says with a grim smile on her face. She doesn't look to well either.

I don't know exactly what Sarah knows. All I know is that whatever it is, it has begun and neither of us like it.


	11. The Fight

**Here it is. the big fight Dun, dun, DUNNNNNN!!**

**Chapter eleven**

As Reid pulls up, I notice the clouds rolling through the sky, dark and impending, just like my doom. Sarah looks at me and smiles reassuringly. It doesn't do much to calm my nerves.

"Hey, Sarah, Cassia." Reid greets us, without his usual smirk or grin. He looks serious and frustrated. We throw our bags in and let the dresses hang from the handle above one of the windows. I take the front seat, and Sarah gets in the back.

"Reid, what's going on?" I ask as he drives away from the building. He doesn't answer and I stay silent, not bothering to try and get more out of him. The rest of the car ride is spent in silence, the tension in the air thick.

We pull into an extravagant driveway, much like the house it leads to and stumble out of the black Mercedes. I look up at the big house in awe, much like I had when I had gone to Tyler's mother's house.

"C'mon." Reid says and I look around to find Sarah standing in the doorway, waiting for me. I hurry over to her and we both enter, greeted by a stern-looking woman.

"You must be Sarah and Cassia." She states. We nod and she smiles grimly. "Boys take them to their room, where they can start getting ready." She instructed and the three of them obeyed, leading us up a staircase and to a large room with a bathroom attached.

Once up there, I turn to face Caleb. "What's going on, Caleb? Why aren't you coming with us?" I ask.

He sighs, sitting on the bed. "Chase. He said that he's going to come after you guys and my mom if I don't meet him tonight. I can't _not_ go." He explains and my heart sinks. Why do they always use those we care about against us?!

"He's such a bastard." I say angrily. "I'm coming with you, Caleb. I can help." I say bravely, but he shakes his head.

"It's the full moon tonight. No doubt your Demon friend will come for you. I won't let Chase weaken you for him, Cassia." Caleb responds, exasperatedly. I sigh grumpily. "Just go, have a good time while you can, and be on your guard." He looks to both Sarah and I pointedly and we both give him grim smiles.

"C'mon, we'll let you get ready." Tyler says, ushering them out, leaving only Sarah and I.

She looks at me. "I got the shower first." She says with a grin. "We might as well enjoy ourselves, Cassia. Caleb will be fine. I know it. He's smart and powerful and he ascends tonight, which will increase his chances." She reassures me. "I hope." She adds quietly, before gathering her things and having her shower.

I sit on the bed and wait. My mind wandered to the full moon. I shiver and lean my head back; feeling quite tired all of a sudden. I close my eyes and they stay shut, but I'm still wide awake. I feel someone stand over me and open my eyes.

Oh, shit. "Hello, Cassia." The Demon sneers. "What a lovely night." He says conversationally.

"Get away from me." I growl, sitting up.

"No, I don't think I will. In fact, I think I'll be seeing you tonight. You see, I've got some guests tonight – some guests you might know." He laughs evilly and I pale. "A couple of twins. Maybe you know them?"

I growl. "What have you done to my little brothers? I swear if you've hurt them, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh, but I thought you were going to kill me anyway." He sneers. "They're safe. For now, at least." He tells me and my blood runs cold. "But, if you don't show up at the old shack they called Garwin House (A.N: I can't remember what they called it. Is that right) in one hour, I'll have to harm them." He says coolly.

My eyes go wide and he laughs. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I will harm them, Cassia, but only if you're not there in an hour." He sneers and disappears into thin air.

I feel angry. Very angry. "Bastard!" I scream and fall on my knees on the floor.

Sarah comes rushing out in a towel. "Cassia? What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

I look up at her and she visibly flinches at the anger I know is in my eyes. "He's got my brothers. That demon, he's got them and-and… ARGH!" I slam a fist into the floor and it leaves a scorch mark in the carpet. Sarah backs away slowly. "I've got to go." I stand up abruptly and leave the room, slamming the door behind me.

I march down the stairs, only to come face-to-face with Read, Caleb and Tyler, looking worried. "What's wrong? What happened? We heard a bang." Caleb asks.

"I've got to go. He's got them. He's got my little brothers!" I shout, I'm hysterical by now and they're looking scared as my skin starts to burn with anger. "Get out of my way, please." I growl at them.

Reid steps in front of me. "Where are you going? You could get killed." Oh please, he sounds like my dad. I don't answer him, too angry to speak. "Cassia." He steps closer to me and I know he can feel the head radiating from my body. "Tell me where you're going." He growls.

"Move, Reid." I grit. He doesn't budge and I concentrate on my body and it suddenly goes transparent. "Fine." I say and walk through him.

He spins around to face my now materialising body and gapes. "Cassia, you can't go. Don't go. You could die!" He exclaims, but I ignore him, walking out the front door and sprinting down the road.

I use my powers to speed me up, going in the general direction of the building I'm supposed to find, and about forty-five minutes later, I arrive at an old looking building. It looks as if it could tumble down at any time.

I realise I'm shaking as I look down at my hands. Whether it's in anger or fear, I don't know. I enter the barn house and grimace at the smell. I look around.

"Early aren't we?" A voice says behind me. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. He touches my skin and pulls his hand back. "Oho, a bit heated, are we?" He teases.

I turn around to face him. 'I'm here now; you can let my brothers go." I say defiantly.

He laughs. "I never had them. Oh how gullible you are, Cassia. How much fun it is to tease you." He sneers and I let out a sound of aggravation.

"You bastard!" I scream at him, my skin a burning red by now. "You cowardly bastard! Using my family to get to me." I sneer and he backs away slightly, a cool smile on his face.

He grabs my throat and throws me against the wall. "I am no coward!" He bellows, running up to me. He grabs me by the throat again and pulls me close to him. "This will be _so_ easy. First I'll weaken you so much that you can't move. Then, I'll make those cuts a bit deeper. Oh, but this time, Cassia, I'll make no mistake. I'll cut you right where it counts." He taps my pulse on my neck and smiles evilly.

I struggle to get free of his choking grasp as I begin to run out of air. But he holds tight. His nails begin digging into my neck and I feel warm blood trickle down from the wounds. I become transparent and he falls forward, through my ghostly body.

He picks himself up and I materialise again.

Just then, another laugh rings out through the barn. "Is the big bad Demon getting beaten by a teenager?" Chase sneers. I gasp.

"You! You were his source!" I yell. He cackles.

"Yes, it appears I am. But you were just so easy to keep track of. With that idiot Reid following you around and Abbot chasing you like a dog for a bone. But it was just so _fun_ to hear this guy plan your demise." He snickers and I glare at him. "Of course, I came at a price. He's going to help me, just like I helped him."

I growl. "You arsehole!"

"Is that all you have?" He says innocently. "I'm so hurt." I glare more at him and my skin begins to burn. "Speaking of my Witch, he should be arriving soon. I think it's your turn to keep your side of the deal, Demon. Go get the girl." He orders.

The Demon sneers at me. "I'll be back, Cassia. I have a little help to offer my new friend." He disappears.

"Why don't you just take my powers for yourself?" I yell Chase, who laughs more of his chilling laugh.

"Sorry, not the right species." He says coolly, landing in front of me and circling me like a vulture. "But you are just… beautiful, aren't you?" He leers. "What I would _give_ to have a go at that. To bite that silky flesh of yours. To kiss your lovely lips." I feel sick as he says this, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "But our Demon friend would kill me. And I don't want to be killed when I'm so close to being all powerful."

"You're insane." I say calmly.

"Thank you!" He laughs joyfully and I glare at him as he scrutinises me. He comes up to me, cupping my cheek, but pulling his hand back quickly. "Ouch! You're _hot_!" He says. "Just the way I like them." His eyes turn black and he cups my face again, kissing me forcefully, this time, without pulling away.

I punch him in the nose and he stumbles back, laughing like a maniac. I wince as he rights his bent nose with a crack.

"Feisty!" He exclaims, wiping the blood away from his nose.

The demon appears, holding Sarah by the arm. She's struggling. "Sarah!" I shout and she looks at me with a horror struck face.

"Cassia! What are you doing here?!" She yells. "Get out of here!"

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" I shout. The two evil beings in the barn both laugh.

The Demon comes up to me, throwing Sarah to the ground. "Au contraire, Cassia," He sneers. "She is the bait for dear Caleb. The reason he's going to give in to my new friend."

"You conniving wanker!" I yell. He laughs and kicks me in the stomach, so hard that it throws me across the room. I fall to the ground, clutching my stomach, to hear Sarah yelling for me. Tears spring to my eyes and thunder explodes in the background, followed by a flash of light through the barn.

I look up to find Sarah unconscious and levitating in the air over a bunch of hay stacks. I lift up my shirt to see a big red welt forming on my stomach. I wince.

"This is _too_ easy!" The Demon shouts, with Chase laughing in the background. I stand up wobbling. I hold out my hand and a ball of fire forms. "I see you've learnt a new trick!" He laughs delightfully.

I laugh and throw it at him. It hits him at full speed and he stumbles back, clutching his chest. "Now, we can talk." I say in a low voice. I look around and notice that Chase has disappeared. But it slips my mind as I'm suddenly flung backward into a beam, smashing it to pieces.

I let out a scream of pain as I feel something big pierce my side. I look down to find a great big chunk of wood sticking out, blood oozing from it.

The demon laughs as I rip it out, screaming again. I'm breathing heavily as I try to stand. He comes up to me and pulls me up by the neck – again – pinning me against the wall. "So weak. Just like you stupid mother. She was so easy to kill." He laughs. "Just like you will be."

He's suddenly pushed aside by a huge force, sending him hurtling into a wall. I look up to see Reid, an angry expression on his face, his black eyes blazing with fury. "You stay away from her!" He bellows.

"Oho! This must be _Reid_! Lover-boy come to save his princess?!" The Demon cackles gleefully. The door slams open and Caleb walks in, looking equally as angry. "Now it's a party!" He exclaims and I feel my blood run cold.

Caleb spots Sarah and makes a run for her, but Chase stops him with a massive blow, sending his body flying backwards. "You can't touch her, Caleb!" Chase exclaims. "If you touch her, she dies!"

"You're the one who's going to die tonight." Caleb says dangerously.

Reid kneels next to me. "Are you okay?" I nod and he frowns. "You're bleeding like hell."

"It's fine." I croak.

"You like that word, don't you?" he asks with a small laugh as he puts his hand to the hole in my side. His eyes are still black and I feel a tingling feeling run through my body as the wound stitches itself up. "Yes! It worked." He says, pulling his bloody hands away.

"Y-you can heal?" I ask, feeling a little more strength come to me as I stand up.

"It's new to me, too." He grins and he gets flung across the room by some invisible force, knocking him unconscious.

"REID!" I yell, running after him. Well, at least I would have, if it wasn't for the thing that had me by the arm. He twists my arm behind my back and my shoulder makes a popping sound. I let out a yell of pain. "YOU BITCH!" I yell.

He pulls me into his chest, his mouth next to my ear. He licks it and I jerk away. "Oh, now she's angry." He says in a baby voice. "Whatever shall I do?" He cackles, one of his fingernails at my pulse. He scratches it and blood trickles down my neck. "Oh, looks like I need something _sharper_!" He hisses in my ear, just as a loud bang is heard.

"Are we **ascending**?" Chase yells happily.

I look around to see Caleb up against a wooden beam, looking like he's being electrocuted. His eyes are black and lightning is striking at his body. "Caleb!" I yell. He convulses as his power runs through his body, making him glow.

He collapses on the ground and his body materialises. He stands up, looking dangerous. He flings Chase back, making him smash into a wall.

I'm very surprised this place hasn't come down yet, with all the wall smacking and pillar breaking.

The Demon laughs. "What a show." He sneers into my ear and I flick my head back hitting him in the side of the face. He laughs. "What fun this shall be." He pulls harder on my arm and I feel like he's about to tear it off.

But he lets go as he looks up and steps back quickly. I almost fall over, clutching my suddenly free arm, looking up to see dozens of bricks hanging above him. I look over to find Reid standing weakly, clutching his head with one hand, the other aimed at the bricks. He smiles weakly, before letting them fall on the demon as he tries to escape them.

I run to Reid as fast as I can, clutching my own arm to my chest, trying to keep it from moving. "Are you alright?" I ask breathlessly. He nods, his eyes black.

"What about you? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" H asks concerned.

"I'm okay, just a dislocated arm." I say. He looks at me, his eyes turning blue again.

"Come here, I'll pop it back in." I grimace slight as I lower it for him. He grabs hold of my arm and my shoulder and twists it until I let out a gasp of pain and we hear a pop. "I'm sorry." He says.

I shake my head. "Reid I am so sorry. I should have listened to you – it's just – he said that he had my brothers and I panicked and I know, it was stupid, but when I panic, I am stupid and –" He cuts me off with a hug.

"I'm just glad you're not dead." He says and I feel him bury his head in my hair. I feel hot tears slide down my cheeks and I hug him back fiercely.

"Isn't that sweet?" We pull apart to find the Demon smirking at us. His red eyes roam over the both of us. "A couple that fight together, die together." He sighs.

We see a flash of lightning unlike any of the others we'd seen tonight. This one was bright and a yell sounds from outside.

Suddenly, and idea comes to my mind. If demons are forged from the darkness and the fire, then what can kill them? Light. Light can kill them. I smile and Reid looks at me uneasily.

"What are you smiling about?" The Demon asks. "That you're going to die with your lover-boy?" He cackles.

"No, you know what I'm smiling about?" I say coolly, my hand getting slightly brighter. "I've just found a way to kill you!" I yell and light explodes from my hand and hits him square in the chest.

The demon screeches in pain as the light burns his skin, creating bubbles of flesh. His red eyes go wide and my light gets larger. It gets larger until his screeching stops and his body crumples, sizzling away.

I cease the light and feel dizzy instantly. I look to Reid, but he's not there anymore. I look down and find him at my feet. "Reid!" Panic fills me as I kneel down next to him and find the blood on the back of his head. "Oh my god, Reid!" I yell. I put my hand to his wound and concentrate on all sources of warmth and light within myself. I push the power toward his wound and his body begins to glow. His head stops bleeding and it stitches itself up, like my wound had done.

As his eyes open, my eyes fall closed and weakness overcomes me.


	12. His Girl

**Hey everyone, great reviews! Yes, this will be the last chapter, sorry if that disappoints, but do not fear, i might do a couple of other fics. Enjoy =]**

**Chapter twelve**

My eyes open slowly and everything around me is hazy. I blink slowly and the room comes into focus. I'm lying in a bed in some room full of guy-like possessions. I swing my feet over the side as I sit up and steadily pull myself upright. I groan as my head swims slightly and grip the chest of drawers.

I regain my balance and look around the room. Its walls are covered in posters of cars and Emo bands. I recognise Slipknot in an instant. The bed I was sleeping on was a large double bed with black sheets, topped with a large doona.

I look down at myself and don't recognise what I'm wearing. It's a pair of boxer shorts and a large black shirt, which has a familiar smell to it. But I just can't place it.

As I slowly walk to the door, still unsteady on my feet, my memory of that night returns vividly and I find myself once more clutching at the closest thing.

I remember the Demon, Chase, Caleb… Reid. Oh, god. REID. I shake my head and fight back the lump rising in my throat. Is he okay? Did he live? Oh my god. It's all my fault.

I head to the door, desperate for information about Reid and as I open it I stop suddenly. Across the hallway, sleeping soundly in a chair is my blonde haired knight with black eyes. I can't help but smile as I see how cute he looks sleeping.

Laughter bubbles up in my throat, but I swallow it, not wanting to wake him up. He looks almost angelic and I don't want to disturb it.

I leave the door open and follow the hallway, to come across some stairs. They're much like the ones at Mrs. Simms' house, only these stairs are blue marble. I quietly step down them and see a set of two large doors, one slightly ajar. There's laughter and talk coming from behind them and I follow the sound, almost wondering if it's real.

I walk through the doors and the sunlight hits me like a ton of bricks. I step back into the safety of the shadow and blink at the sun, slowly getting used to it.

"Cassia!" Sarah's voice squeals. I open my eyes just as she bounds over to me and hugs me tightly. I feel my blood supply slow, but I don't care. I'm grinning from ear to ear as she draws back, smiling. "You're awake." I laugh as she states the obvious. I guess she picked up on that trait.

"It appears so." I croak, realising I'm in need of water for the first time since I've been awake.

Sarah takes my hand and I'm led out to where Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, two women I don't know, Mrs. Danvers and Mrs. Simms sit. They all grin up at me and Tyler gets up to offer me a seat.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Kate asks and I smile as I notice she's yellow-bubble free.

"A little weak, but fine. How long have I been out?" I ask them.

Caleb speaks up, a small smile on his face. "Four days." He says. I blink.

Wow. Four days. I must've been drained. I drink down a glass of water and swallow the ice. "How did I get here? I thought… I thought I'd die." I say, curiosity overwhelming me.

"After I killed Chase, the barn exploded. I got Sarah out… but… I didn't realise you and Reid were still in there." Caleb says, regret heavy in his voice. He swallows. "But Reid, he dragged you out." He says and I'm shocked. Reid had almost been dead. How? "He was exhausted and half-dead. But he got you out."

I stare at Caleb and nod. "If I had known that Chase was in with the Demon –"

"You didn't know." Mrs. Danvers speaks up. "There was no way you could have known. And don't go blaming yourself for going there. That Demon threatened your family – if someone threatened mine… well, there's not a lot I wouldn't do." She give Caleb a fond look and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'm so sorry." I say quietly. "It complicated things. _I_ complicated things."

"Shut the hell up and stop blaming yourself." I hear from behind me. "Cassia, it's not your freaking fault that thing came after you." The voice says softer this time. I turn around to face Reid and I stand up, wobbling a bit. He steadies me with his glove covered hand.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I say, hugging him tightly around the neck. He hugs me back. "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you." I say, tears making tracks down my cheeks. I feel like such a weakling.

"Only because of you." He says softly, not letting me go. "You saved me, Cassia." I barely hear the whisper as he pulls away. I look around and notice everyone else is gone and both doors are shut.

"No, Reid, please. Don't say I _saved_ you. I got you into the bloody mess in the first place." I say, looking into his blue eyes. He smirks. "You were _my_ knight with shiny black eyes." I laugh and he joins in, poking me in the stomach.

Reid's face suddenly goes serious. "He just made me so angry. I couldn't control myself. I had to save you. It was instinct. I had to protect my girl. Mine." He mock growls. I laugh and hug him again. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nod, pulling away, tears running down my cheeks. "Better than okay." He wipes my tears away with his thumb and I notice only one hand has a fingerless glove on it. I look down at his bare hand and notice the difference in skin colour. "Where's the other glove?" I ask curiously.

He grabs my hand and pulls something black from his pocket. He tugs it over my hand and grins. "Mine." He growls, pulling me into a rough kiss.

I smile as he kisses me, my fingerless glove-covered hand entwining in his hair as the other falls over his shoulder. He pulls me closer by the hips and I finally realise why the t-shirt smells familiar. It's his. Just like me.

**Collision. Collision. Collision.**

I take a deep breath as we wait. Reid and I are standing in the driveway of my house, waiting for my dad to come home. After the day I had woken up, I'd called him and told him the news. Of course, I hadn't told him about Reid as of yet, but I plan to as soon as he comes home.

Which should be about now. Hopefully.

Reid squeezes my hand and I look up at him to find his blue eyes studying our intertwined hands. "Are you sure you want to meet him, Reid? I mean, you don't have to, it's not too late to back out." I say calmly.

His eyes meet mine and he shoots me a reassured smirk. "You wouldn't want me to back out, now, would you?" He asks coolly. I shake my head, smiling. "There is no way I am backing out of this one." He says with a slight challenge in his voice.

I raise an eyebrow and he raises one back. I poke my tongue out at him and he smirks, pulling me closer by the waist and kissing me softly on the lips. "You're cute." I tease.

His face colours a little bit and giggle uncharacteristically. "Don't call me cute." He grits out and I laugh, touching his nose. "Seriously, it's degrading."

I roll my eyes and turn away from him. "Fine." I pout, though I'm trying to hide my smile. I hear him sigh behind me and I'm spun back around to face him.

"C'mon… I don't get to call you cute." He pleads but I keep my lips tight. "Okay, you can call me cute… if I get to call you beautiful."

My face reddens and I smile. "Shut up." I say shortly. He pulls away hastily, taking my hand instead of my waist as a car pulls into the driveway. My smile widens as a man in his forties steps out of the green FWD, grinning.

I run to him and hug him tightly, tears falling down my cheeks. "It's over, Dad, it's over." I cry and he hugs me back tear glistening his own brown eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Cass." He says and I pull away, grinning at him. He wipes the tears from my face and kisses my forehead. "The twins are sleeping in the backseat. You should wake them up." He says gently and I open a back door.

I give Reid a smile and look inside.

Jake is sleeping comfortably sprawled out in his seat, while James is awkwardly lying with his head on the seat in front of them. I smile as James lets out a grunt in his sleep. They're my five year old little brothers and they look nothing like me.

They have my mum's blonde hair and dad's brown eyes. Not brown hair and green eyes like me. "James," I say shaking his shoulder. His head lifts off the seat in front of him and looks up. "It's me, Cassia." I whisper and his eyes are suddenly awake and he's grinning.

"Cassia!" He shouts, lunging at me. He forgets about his seatbelt, though and ends up sitting back down in his seat rather forcefully. I laugh and unclick it, letting him jump on me and give me a hug. "We're home, Jake!" He shouts, waking up the more comfortable of the two.

Jake's eyes open and he smiles, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his gorgeous brown eyes. "Cass!" He shouts, undoing his seatbelt and hugging me around the legs.

Once the twins have said hello to me, I turn back to Reid and my dad, who look slightly uncomfortable. "Dad, this is Reid. Reid, meet my dad Garry." I say as they shake hands. "Reid helped me kill the demon. Dad, he saved my life." My dad's smile broadens and he's shaking Reid's hand vigorously. "He's also my boyfriend." I say, cringing as my dad stops shaking his hand and looks at me.

"Boyfriend?" He asks dumbly.

"Yes, uh, sir." Reid replies nervously. I notice he's looking at the ground.

"Yeah, we got together after I destroyed the demon. After he saved my life." I say slowly. My dad smiles at me, and then looks to Reid with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you, so much for saving Cassia." He says and I feel like hugging them both.

Reid gives him a grin. "She's a wonderful girl. Though, it took me a while to figure out what was even going on in her head." He rolls his eyes and Dad laughs.

"That's Cassia." Dad gives me a fond look and ruffles my hair. "Hard to figure out. I'm her father and _I_ have a hard time figuring her out sometimes. But I guess she gets it from her Mum." I grin at him and he smiles back. "Anyway, Reid, do you want to stay for dinner?" He asks.

Reid nods and I look around to find the twins missing. I smirk and run inside just as I hear footsteps pounding through the gate coming from the backyard. I shut the door as Dad and Reid let out yells of surprise and water goes flying everywhere, effectively soaking them both.

"Where's Cassia?" Jake asks. Reid and Dad must've pointed to the door, because a moment later they come through the door, water guns blazing.

"Not inside the house!" I say. "Dad will kill you!" I say threateningly.

Just then, dad comes in with a bucket of water. He dumps it on my head and the twins attack me. So much for adult supervision.

Reid walks in casually and leans against the door frame. I laugh. He's soaking wet.

"Think it's funny, do you, Cassia?" He asks. I shake my head, scared of his smirk. His eyes go black for a split second and the water on the floor is now hovering over my head. Wonderful.

Note the sarcasm.


	13. Shivers

**Chapter 14**

I smile as he kisses my lips fondly. "You, Miss Cassiah, are beautiful. Even in your uniform." Reid says, his fingers tracing my jaw lightly. "And I want you to come out to dinner with me tonight."

I sigh. "Why?"

"Because you can." He smirks.

"Oh, okay." I say in a mocking tone. His smirk widens. "Fine, Reid. But nothing too expensive."

"What does 'expensive' mean?" He smirks harder, if that's even possible. I roll my eyes and he takes my hand, walking me toward my room. Yes, that's right. _My_ room. No Kirra. "Can't I just give my girlfriend a treat?"

I snort. "Not if you keep using. You're eighteen in twelve days. You need to preserve your youth." I say scoldingly. "If you use tonight, I'll never speak to you again." I say seriously.

He puts his hands up in defence. "Hey, I promise I won't use. I swear it." I grin and he kisses me again, making me blush when he pulls me closer.

I pull away and raise an eyebrow. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yep."

Bugger. Shit. I hate dresses. "You're crazy."

"You know you love me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I retort.

"You know you do."

"I know nothing."

"C'mon, admit it. You _so_ love me." He winks at me and I purse my lips.

"Maybe I do." His face lights up in triumph. "And maybe I don't." His face falls into a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever, Cass. You love me. There's no denying it." I smile and he grins. "See? That's just proof."

"Shuddup, you." I grin and pull him along. "I guess I'll have to go see Sarah and Kate, eh?" He nods, smirking again. "And probably get them to make me beautiful."

"Too late." He grins, throwing his arm around me. I blush and he smirks. "I love it when you blush." He teases.

Suddenly he stops, just as a strong tingle rushes through my body. "Whoa." He says. "Did you feel that?" I nod and he frowns. A ring issues from his pocket and he pulls out the phone, flipping it open.

"Hello? Oh, hey man." It's Tyler. "Yeah, we felt it." A pause. "Pretty strong. It was like someone had run through me." Pause. "It would have been stronger for you. You're closer to ascending." He nods, though Tyler can't see it. "Right. I'll call Caleb. Meet you at the mansion?" Tyler agrees. "See ya, man." He flips it shut and puts it back in his pocket.

"Are we going to a meet?" I ask.

He frowns and looks down at me. "Yeah... c'mon." He pulls me out to his car and twenty minutes later, we pull up in front of the old mansion and head down the stone steps quickly.

Caleb, Tyler and Pogue are waiting, serious looks on their faces. Caleb is the one to speak first. "We all felt that, right?" I nod along with the others as Reid and I sit. "It must have been powerful, then."

"Could it be Chase?" Tyler asks, his brown eyes set deep with worry and frustration.

"It's very possible." Caleb answers. "He was so strong last time that he could be using more and more to get our attention."

I speak up this time. "Last time, I didn't feel his powers, and this time, it was like someone was pouring hot water down my back."

"Okay, so either Chase has more power... or we've got something worse to deal with." Pogue states, wringing his calloused hands together. "Either way, we need to be prepared."

"Reid and I are ascending soon, so we'll be more vulnerable." Tyler adds.

Reid frowns. "Yeah, if whoever this power source is attacks during either one of our moments of ascending, we could easily be killed."

I pale, suddenly thinking properly. "What if it's another demon?" I ask, looking around the circle. "What if another one has found me? I'm a magnet for these things."

Reid looks at me intensely, blue eyes boring into mine. "Then you've got us. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." My throat tightens and my heart beat quickens.

"I don't think it's a demon. Not just yet." Pogue reasons. "It's too soon. You told us after that night that it would probably take a while for them to track you again. It's only been two months."

I remember my own words. '_It's not that easy to sniff out a Nyxkiss unless you know the general area it's in.'_ They had been worrying about it. "That's true."

"Then I guess we'll have to find out what it is when it comes. Hey, it might not even be a threat." Tyler says.

"I guess you're right. There isn't much we can do about it until we actually know what it is." Caleb points out. "But the plan is to stick together, okay? We fight this thing if we have to, and we do it together. If it's as powerful as we think, then we'll need all the strength we can get."

"Agreed." Reid says, nodding to Caleb.

"Got it." Tyler adds.

"Best plan so far." Pogue says lightly, though I can see it troubling him.

"Alright then. We should get back." Caleb tells us, standing and making the candles go out.

We all leave up the stone stairs and Reid takes my hand in his, entwining our fingers as we walk to the car. We sit in silence for the whole ride as he pulls up outside the girls' dorms. "Are we still on for tonight?" He asks, his smirk coming back onto his face.

I groan. "Again with the dress?"

He chuckles. "Yes, again with the dress."

I can't help but grin. "Fine. But be warned, if you try to make this a habit of ours, you _will_ lose a limb."

"That's all I ask, babe." He replies cheekily. "I'll see you at six-thirty?" I nod and kiss him quickly, pulling away far too soon for both our tastes. "Hey!" He cries indignantly.

"Sorry, honey-pie, I've got a date to get ready for." He rolls his eyes fondly and I poke my tongue out at him playfully.

"You can just make up for it later, then." He smirks.

I don't dignify him with a response. Instead, I simply close the car door and walk away, attempting to ignore the red flush crawling up my cheeks.

I make my way happily up to my room, practically floating on air, when I'm stopped by the Provost's secretary... Penny?

"Cassiah?" She asks and I nod. "Good, I've been sent here to tell you that you're getting a roommate today." She smiles and I smile back shyly.

"Oh, okay. Do you know her name?" I ask curiously, praying that she's nothing like Kirra.

"Um... I think it was Jane something. I'm not really sure. She landed at the airport about twenty minutes ago, apparently." She tells me.

I bite my lip and thank her and she walks off, probably going to do whatever else she has to.

I shrug and head past my room and over to Kate and Sarah's, ready to throw up the white flag and ask for help. And a dress. Ugh.

But as I put my hand to their door, I can't help but feel a shiver up my spine. At what, I have no idea.

**Okay, so that was the last chapter of this fic, and the next fic will be up in about five minutes. YAY. It's called _Hazard_. If you can't find it by looking through the fics go onto my page. it shall be there. Oh! I'm excited!**


End file.
